Zashiki Warashi-san!
by Vreezie
Summary: Akashi heran dengan kemunculan sosok aneh di apartemennya. Apa sekarang hantu sudah mulai memilih tempat yang nyaman dan aman untuk berlindung?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Sinar mentari pagi membuat lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terbangun. Ia melirik jam beker. "Ah, masih jam tujuh pagi," desahnya dengan suara serak. Digulingkan lagi tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Lelaki itu bukan pemalas, tentu. Tapi agenda yang sangat padat membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

Mungkin beristirahat bisa membuat rasa pegal di tubuhnya sedikit menghilang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, lelaki itu turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian menyibak kain tipis yang melapisi jendela kamarnya. Pemandangan kota menyambutnya saat ia melayangkan pandang ke luar jendela. Ia mematung seperti itu, sampai suara-suara aneh dari arah dapur masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Lelaki itu tinggal di apartemen bertingkat di pusat kota. Wajar saja kalau suara aneh membuatnya haran. Ia tinggal sendiri dan tak ada satupun teman yang menginap tadi malam. Lantas, siapa yang menimbulkan suara-suara itu?

Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat lemari es yang terbuka. Alisnya bertaut. Siapa yang membuka lemari es itu? Akashi Seijuuro (nama lelaki itu) segera menutup lemari es. Tapi kegiatannya tak berhasil karena sesuatu mengganjal pintu.

Sekali lagi alis Akashi bertaut.

"Akashi-_kun_, sakit," kata seseorang, atau mungkin sesuatu yang mengganjal pintu lemari es. Bagaimana sesuatu itu mengetahui namanya?

Perlahan, sosok yang tadinya tranparan berubah menjadi figur nyata. Sosok itu mengenakan _kimono_ dengan warna hijau gelap bermotif garis-garis kecoklatan, di pinggangnya terlihat _obi _biru muda, memiliki rambut biru terang, serta mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Sosok itu menatap Akashi datar dengan mata besarnya.

Akashi diam di tempat setelah melepaskan peganggannya pada pintu lemari es, tak menunjukan ekspresi kaget ataupun takut. Semua ekspresi itu tersimpan rapat dibalik topeng yang kerap kali dipakainya. "Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sosok itu melangkah ke samping, kemudian menutup lemari es. "_Zashiki Warashi_, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_," kata hantu itu sambil membungkuk.

Akashi semakin haran saja. Untuk apa seorang, atau mungkin sebuah _Zashiki Warashi_ berkunjung ke rumahnya? Setahunya, seorang _Zashiki Warashi_ hanya mengunjungi rumah orang yang hidup bahagia dan tak akan menampakan diri pada manusia, terlebih yang sudah berusia melebihi 'anak-anak' sepertinya. Akashi tak merasa memiliki apartemen yang diliputi kebahagiaan, ia juga bukan anak-anak lagi. Lantas, untuk apa seorang_ Zashiki Warashi _berkunjung ke apartemennya?

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hantuyang satu ini.

"Untuk apa kau di apartemenku?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap tajam sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hanya ingin berteduh, Akashi-_kun_."

Ternyata hantu ini memutuskan untuk menetap. Tatapan Akashi semakin menajam. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?"

"Ada papan nama di depan apartemen," balas _Zashiki Warashi _itu dengan nada datar, seakan tanpa emosi.

Bagus! Hantu yang satu ini bisa membaca.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah, mengamatinya. Dalam hati Akashi bingung. Kalau ia mengusir Kuroko, kesialan akan menimpanya. Tapi kalau ia mengizikan hantu yang sepertinya berumur lima belas tahun itu untuk tinggal, maka hantu itu akan menjahilinya. Dan itu akan membuat hari-harinya merepotkan.

Bukannya percaya mitos. Hanya saja lelaki berkepala merah yang satu ini tak ingin hidupnya bertambah repot. Ayahnya yang selalu merongrongnya dengan kewajiban perusahaan saja sudah membuatnya muak.

Lelaki itu tetap memutar otak. Apa ia harus mengusir hantu yang satu ini? Tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut saat Kuroko sudah diusirnya? Meskipun ia oke-oke saja kalau perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut. Tapi tidak sekarang, Akashi belum mengumpulkan uang yang cukup untuk membeli rumah sendiri.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Akashi mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan ganggu aku," katanya tegas, kemudian meninggalkan sosok hantu itu sendirian di dapur.

Rupanya Akashi memang tak ingin berlama-lama berdampingan dengan hantu aneh itu.

V

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia mengizinkan 'hantu itu' berteduh di apartemennya, tapi suara-suara seperti; kursi digeser, bunyi telapak kaki yang diseret, dan suara berdebam, memenuhi ruang tamu apartemennya. Hal itu membuat kesabarannya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Apa Akashi boleh menguliti hantu itu sekarang?

Akashi membuka pintu kamar, lantas menggeram kesal. Memang benar kalau sedari tadi tedengar suara-suara, tapi ternyata tak ada satu benda pun yang posisinya berubah. "Kuroko Tetsuya," kata Akashi.

Sebuah sosok muncul dengan jarak kurang lebih tiga meter darinya. "Ya, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko dengan raut muka datar. Pakaiannya tetap sama, _kimono_ hijau gelap dengan garis-garis berwarna kecoklatan.

"Ayo buat perjanjian."

Kuroko berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tak jauh dari Akashi. "Perjanjian?"

"Ya. Satu, semua kata-kataku harus kau turuti. Dua, kau tak boleh membuat suara-suara aneh. Tiga, dilarang menampakkan diri saat ada orang lain selain aku di sini. Dan empat, dilarang memindahkan benda-benda. Kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau mau selain tiga ketentuan di atas."

Sosok itu memaku diam. Semua peraturan Akashi di luar kebiasaannya. Apa ia harus meinggalkan kebiasaannya demi mematuhi perintah Akashi? Kuroko hendak membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tapi Akashi memotongnya lebih dulu, "Ingat, kata-kataku harus kau turuti, suka atau tidak." Memang tindakan Akashi barusan beresiko. Kalau Kuroko marah dan pergi dari apartemennya, kesialan akan menimpanya.

Sekali lagi, bukannya Akashi percaya mitos. Tapi menilik pengalaman orang-orang yang ia baca di internet beberapa saat yang lalu, ketidak percayaan Akashi sedikit hilang.

"Baiklah, Akashi-_kun_," kata Kuroko.

Akashi kaget. Awalnya ia mengira Kuroko Tetsuya akan menolak, atau paling tidak memprotes saat ada kesempatan. Tapi ternyata prediksinya meleset, membuat lelaki berambut merah itu berdecak kesal. Tapi yang Akashi tangkap, _Zashiki Warashi _yang satu ini ternyata patuh juga, dan itu membuat Akashi menyeringai.

V

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Akashi membolak-balik buku agendanya. Seharusya ini menjadi hari liburnya (hari minggu) setelah beraktivitas selama seminggu, tapi Midorima Shintarou mengingatkannya kalau sebentar lagi ia dan Kise Ryouta (teman satu sekolahnya) akan berkunjung untuk meminta pelajaran tambahan darinya. Terutama Kise Ryouta. Setelah menjadi model populer, lelaki itu kerap meninggalkan kelas demi mengejar jam kerjanya.

Setelah mencoret beberapa agenda demi meluangkan waktu untuk kedua temannya, Akashi beranjak ke ruang tamu. Sebenarnya Akashi menolak permintaan Kise untuk memberinya pelajaran tambahan. Tapi karena permintaan lelaki pirang itu (yang kerap kali membuat Akashi sakit kepala) berlangsung terus menerus selama seminggu penuh, maka pemilik rambut merah itu mengiakan.

Suara dentingan bel pintu membuat Akashi berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah benda persegi itu. "Ryouta, dimana Shintarou?" tanyanya begitu membuka pintu. Tak terlihat lelaki berambut hijau dimana pun. Menandakan ketidak-hadiran Midorima Shintarou. Ingat Akashi, kau bahkan belum mengucapkan salam.

"Midorima_cchi_ ada keperluan keluarga-_ssu_."

"Kalau begitu kita batalkan," kata Akashi sepihak, kemudian menutup pintu.

Pintu tak tertutup sempurna karena tangan Kise menahannya. "Akashi_cchi_ jangan begitu. Aku telah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran," kata Kise sambil memandang dengan raut muka berharap.

"Tak apa Akashi-_kun_. Tak ada salahnya berbuat baik," kata sosok tak kasat mata yang ada di belakang Akashi. Bisa ditebak kan siapa sosok tak kasat mata itu?

Kise berusaha melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara, tapi tak terlihat apapun. "Apa ada seseorang di apartemenmu, Akashi_cchi_. Pacar?"

Akashi menatap tajam Kise, seakan memberikan jawaban tidak. "Baiklah Ryouta. Masuklah. Tapi jangan 'berisik'," kata Akashi sembari berjalan mundur, mempersilahkan Kise masuk.

"Siapa tadi-_ssu_?"

"Tak usah diperhatkan. Buka catatanmu, Ryouta. Agendaku masih banyak," kata Akashi sambil mengingat-ingat buku agendanya.

Meskipun masih penasaran, Kise tak berani melanjutkan. Ia ingat kalau membantah Akashi akan membawakan dampak buruk. Cepat-cepat dibukanya buku catatan matematika miliknya, tak ingin lelaki pemilik iris mata dua warna itu marah lantas berbuat kejam padanya. Membayangkan hal itu saja membuat Kise bergidik ngeri.

"Berikan buku itu padaku." Diberikannya buku itu kepada Akashi. "Ryouta..." kata Akashi sambil membolak-balik buku Kise.

Dengan susah payah lelaki berambut pirang itu meneguk ludahnya. "H-hai," jawabnya gugup.

Akashi melempar buku Kise ke atas meja. "Kemana semua catatanmu? Kenapa hanya ada bab satu saja?" tanyanya dengan raut muka datar. Raut muka datar itu yang membuat Kise takut. Pasalnya, dibalik ekspresi datar itu tersimpan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

Ya, Akashi sedang marah dengan Kise.

"Ett-to... kemarin buku matematikaku ketinggalan di tempat pemotretan-_ssu_. Jadi, tadi malam aku menyalin catatan milik Midorima_cchi_..." ucapan Kise berangsur-angsur menghilang karena tatapan Akashi yang rupanya semakin menajam saja. Kise, kise... bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan bukumu di tempat pemotretan?

"Dan kau terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Akashi_cchi_. Itu karena Aomine_cchi_ yang mengajakku bermain game."

Akashi mendekat ke arah Kise. "Dan kau menerima ajakan Daiki begitu saja?"

"Tidak!" elaknya cepat. "Aomine_cchi_ bilang ia akan pulang kalau aku mengabaikannya terus."

Lelaki bersurai merah kembali mundur, lalu masuk ke kamar. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku. "Ini bukuku. Kau pahami dulu bab tiga. Kau sudah bisa bab dua dan satu bukan? Aku kembali sebentar lagi," kata Akashi.

Diberikannya buku itu pada Kise, lantas pergi ke dapur. Sebenarnya bukan maunya untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Tapi sedari tadi sosok tak kasat mata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya terus berbisik di telinganya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan Kise minuman. Lama-lama Akashi mau juga, karena Tetsuya terus menyenggol rusuknya sedari tadi.

Sialnya lagi, Akashi tak bisa membalas karena kebaradaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak terdeteksi. Asal kalian tau, disenggol di bagian rusuk berkali-kali itu rasanya sakit! Awas Kuroko, rupanya Akashi berniat membalasmu saat kau memadatkan tubuhmu.

Seperti yang kalian duga, sedari tadi Kuroko berdiri di samping Akashi dan memaksa lelaki yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan minuman. Untuk kesopanan katanya. Gah! Akashi bahkan tak peduli tentang kesopanan kalau itu menyangkut seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Puas?" tanya Akashi sinis saat segelas minuman telah siap. Ia melirik ke belakang, dimana Kuroko kembali memadat.

Sebenarnya Akashi ingin memasukan racun ke dalam gelas minuman yang akan diberikannya pada Kise. Tapi saat melihat Kuroko memandanganya (yang meskipun bertampang datar, tapi sarat emosi) sedari tadi, Akashi mengurungkan niatnya.

Rasanya sekarang ia malah ingin memberikan racun itu pada hantu aneh di belakangnya.

"Ya. Akashi-_kun_ harus berbuat baik, agar mendapatkan kebaikan dari orang lain."

Akashi terkekeh dalam hati. Apa ia baru saja diceramahi oleh seorang... hantu?

Tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko yang masih berbicara tentang kesopanan, Akashi berjalan keluar dapur dan meletakan gelas minuman di depan Kise.

Seketika itu juga mulut Kise terbuka. Barusan Akashi Seijuuro memberinya segelas minuman? Mimpikah ini? Kise menampar pipinya sendiri, kemudian meringis kesakitan. "Kau tak perlu menampar dirimu sendiri seperti itu, Ryouta. Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih keras dari itu. Ingin mencoba?"

Gelengan keras dan cepat dari Kise mewakili jawabannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, diraihnya gelas yang baru saja di seiakan Akashi untuknya. Dari luar tampak normal. Sebuah liquid berwarna kehijauan yang jernih. Tapi saat Kise menyeruput sedikit liquid itu, matanya terbelalak seketika.

Mengerikkan!

Minuman itu mengerikkan, tak jauh beda dengan pembuatnya.

Saat melihat Kise yang sepertinya terkejut dengan minuman buatannya, Akashi lantas berpikir positif. "Habiskan, Ryouta," perintahnya.

Mau tak mau Kise menelan cairan itu. Ia membatin dalam hati, lain kali ia harus berkata pada Akashi agar tak repot-repot membuatkannya minuman.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Akashi tanpa nada ingin tau sama sekali.

'_Mengerikkan.' _"E-enak, Akashi_cchi_," bohongnya. Kalau dilihat lebih jeli, Kise seperti mau menangis.

_Good job_! Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh. Jelas ia tau kalau Kise berbohong. Sebeum ini pun ia sudah menebak reaksi Kise. Meskipun terkesan jernih, tapi dalam minuman itu terdapat bahan-bahan yang tidak lazim. Jangan tanya bahan apa saja itu, kau tak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau bahan-bahan itu dijadikan minuman.

Sepertinya Akashi sengaja.

"Ayo kita mulai," kata lelaki bersurai merah.

Kise mengemasi semua barangnya. "Terima kasih, Akashi_cchi_. Tapi meneger baru saja meneleponku. Katanya ada wawancara. Mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Midorima_cchi_ saja. Sepertinya Akashi_cchi_ sibuk."

Kise berbohong.

Lelaki itu melangkah cepat ke arah pintu. Setelah berpamitan, sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Akashi.

"Ia pulang," kata Kuroko dengan sosok padatnya.

Akashi mengabaikannya, lantas duduk di sofa. "Biarkan saja. Lebih nyaman begini," jawab Akashi, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Akashi-_kun_ bukan orang baik ya?" kata Kuroko blak-blakan.

Keheningan tercipta. Bahkan Kuroko sudah kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi tak terlihat. Dalam kondisi begitu, Kuroko bergerak ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya.

Seketika itu cahaya matahari menyusup masuk. "Tutup tiranya," perintah Akashi dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Tak ada pergerakan yang menandakan Kuroko akan menutup tirai berwarna putih itu.

"Tutup tirainya," ulang Akashi geram, ia tak suka mengulang perintah.

Akashi bangkit, kemudian menangkap tangan Kuroko yang pada saat itu ada di hadapannya.

Kuoko terbelalak kaget. Pasalnya sekarang ia dalam mode tak kasat mata. Bagaimana Akashi bisa menemukan posisinya? Ialihkan pandangannya pada Akashi yang nampak menyeringai.

"Aku sudah bisa membaca posisimu,_ Zashiki Warashi, _Kuroko Tetsuya."

TBC

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"Aku sudah bisa membaca posisimu,_ Zashiki Warashi, _Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

Akashi dapat merasakan tangan itu, halus dan lembut. Ada rasa menggelitik telapak tangannya ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat milik Kuroko. Rasanya seperti bukan tangan manusia saja.

Tunggu... Kuroko Tetsuya memang bukan manusia, kan? Ia hantu. Ternyata begini rasanya memegang hantu.

Kuroko menarik tangannya secepat kilat dan menatap Akashi horor. Baru kali ini ada orang yang terang-terangan menyentuh tangannya.

Seharusnya Akashi bersyukur karena menjadi yang pertama.

Dalam hati, Kuroko senang karena Akashi mau berinteraksi dengannya. Tak sia-sia ia menampakkan diri di hadapan lelaki itu. Itu berarti Akashi menerima kehadirannya, kan?

Rumah yang pernah ditinggalinya sebelum ini tak memperlakukan Kuroko dengan baik. Kerap kali, kepala keluarga di rumah lamanya membentak-bentak dan menyuruhnya pergi dari rumah itu. Tak jarang juga mengatainya dengan sebuatan 'hantu perusak rumah', 'pembuat kekacauan', dan sebutan menyakitkan hati lainnya. Padahal kepala keluaraga itu tidak pernah benar-benar melihat kehadiran Kuroko.

Daripada tinggal di tempat yang tak menerimanya, hantu berambut biru itu memilih pergi. Sebenarnya ia agak khawatir, karena seharusnya sekarang ini rumah itu tengah terkena musibah karena kepergiannya.

Ah sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi.

Dengan sosok tak kasat matanya, Kuroko mengandap-endap ke pintu. "Apa kali ini Akashi_-kun_ bisa menemukanku?" tanyanya sambil terus berjalan.

Akashi menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha menangkap kehadiran Kuroko di ruangan itu. Ternyata tentang ia yang bisa membaca posisi Kuroko hanya karangannya semata.

Seorang Akashi Seijuuro berbohong?

Pada saat itu Akashi hanya secara kebetulan melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang tembus pandang. Mungkin cahaya yang membuat sosok itu sedikit terlihat.

Kuroko berhenti melangkah dan kembali membuat tubuhnya menjadi figur nyata. "Akashi_-kun_ berbohong?"

Akashi mematung.

_Zashiki Warashi _itu tau ternyata.

"Ya."

Senyum tergambar di wajah pucat milik Kuroko. Memang bukan senyum selebar Kise atau semengerikkan Akashi. Melainkan senyum kecil memaklumi. "Aku sudah tau, Akashi_-kun_. Karena di dunia yang fana ini, tak akan ada yang bisa membaca posisi seorang hantu."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Itu kenyataannya, Akashi_-kun_. Para manusia harus menerima ketentuan itu."

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menentang Akashi, tentu saja. Lelaki itu memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku, Tetsuya. Karena dimanapun kau berada, aku akan menemukanmu kalau aku menginginkannya."

"Terserah Akashi_-kun_ saja." Kuroko Tetsuya menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Akashi yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa-apaan hantu itu," katanya.

Segera saja ia mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di meja, bermaksud keluar untuk memulihkan diri dari hal aneh yang baru saja ia alami.

V

Kuroko melihat sekeliling bosan. Hari telah berganti sore, tapi Akashi tak kunjung pulang. Beberapa hari ini Akashi memang pulang sore. Kadang Kuroko berpikir, untuk apa sekolah? Tanpa sekolah pun ia bisa hidup, kenapa manusia tidak?

Ingat Kuroko, banyak perbedaan antara hantu dan manusia.

Ia melirik sekeliling gelisah. Ada banyak sekali barang di sini, membuat Kuroko ingin memindahkannya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu piano di sudut ruangan. Sedari kemarin, ia ingin sekali memindahkan piano itu ke dekat jendela berkaca lebar dan menekan tutsnya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Kuroko sungguh tersiksa dengan posisinya sekarang.

Salahkan kebiasaan anehnya yang kerap kali mengundang kejengkelan. Kalau tak ingat peraturan yang dibuat sang pemilik rumah, mungkin Kuroko sudah bermain-main dengan benda-benda di ruangan itu sekarang.

Mungkin ia harus mencari tempat tinggal lain?

Tidak, ia tak ingin Akashi mengalami kesialan. Ia mengikuti Akashi justru karena ia ingin lelaki itu diliputi keberuntungan. Kuroko tak bisa meninggalkan apartemen ini, ia tak bisa mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Kuroko bukan hantu tak berperasaan dan tukang pengingkar.

Pintu terbuka, membuat Kuroko seketika memadatkan tubuhnya. "Selamat datang, Akashi_-kun_."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, mulai terbiasa dengan sambutan yang diperolehnya sepulang sekolah. Hari senin kemarin ia sempat kaget karena Kuroko memadatkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Akashi yang membuka pintu, membuat Akashi hampir saja menabraknya. Kalau lelaki itu tak bilang pada Kuroko untuk tidak mengulanginya, mungkin sekarang ia akan mengulangi hal yang sama sekali lagi. Sepertinya suasana hati lelaki merah ini sedang baik. Lihat saja matanya yang meskipun terkesan dingin, tapi memancarkan sinar gembira. "Mendapat keberuntungan lagi, Akashi_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Begitulah, kadang aku heran bagaimana itu semua terjadi."

"Aku adalah _Zashiki Warashi_, Akashi_-kun_."

Sepertinya Akashi belum paham apa 'gunanya' seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kau benar. Tapi terkadang aku tak percaya kau benar-benar ada."

Sosok berambut biru itu iam bagai boneka kaca.

"Tetsuya," kata Akashi memecah kecanggungan yang berlangsung.

Kuroko yang pada saat itu duduk di sofa, menoleh. "Ya, Akashi_-kun_?"

Untuk sesaat Akashi terpana melihat mata besar itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu. Ia mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, di samping kuroko. "Sebentar lagi Kise dan teman-temannya akan datang ke sini. Kau... jangan sampai terlihat," katanya sambil memejamkan mata. Sadarkah Akashi kalau ia menyebut 'Kise dan teman-temannya' dan bukannya 'teman-temanku' ?

Bukannya tak mempercayai Kuroko. Hanya saja, intensitas Kuroko yang menjadi padat bertambah seiring bergantinya hari. Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, kan?

"Baiklah, Akashi_-kun_," jawabnya.

Akashi bangkit, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumah, ia keluar. Lelaki itu melirik jam di dinding. Harusnya makanan cepat saji yang dipesannya sudah datang.

Terdengar suara bel pintu.

"Terima kasih atas pesanan anda, saya dari _Hut Zero Pizza_," kata pengantar _pizza_.

Akashi menerima _pizza_ itu, kemudian mengulurkan uang.

Tak lama, ia telah duduk di sofa sambil memakan _pizza_ yang baru dipesannya, sampai kembali terdengar bel pintu berbunyi.

Akashi tak beranjak, sengaja membiarkan tamunya menunggu. Satu menit berlalu, dan alangka terkejutnya Akashi saat melihat Kise dan teman-temannya (Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Kagami Taiga) telah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"_Hidoi-ssu_. Kau membiarkan kami menunggu di luar," protes Kise saat melihat Akashi dengan (pura-pura) tenang memakan potongan _pizza_nya.

"Untuk kali ini, aku (terpaksa) setuju dengan Kise. Kau memang kejam, mengabaikan teman-temanmu," tambah Kagami.

Tunggu dulu, lantas siapa yang...

"Siapa yang membuka pintu tadi? Kau ada di sini?" tanya Midorima sambil mengobservasi ruangan itu. Tapi berkali-kali matanya menyapu sekitar, tak ditemukan sosok lain.

_Great_ Midorima! Pikiranmu sejalan dengan author.

"Midorima_cchi_ benar. Siapa yang membuka pintu?" bisa ditebak siapa yang mengatakan ini.

Murasakibara duduk di sofa, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Akashi belum mempersilahkannya duduk. "Ada orang lain di sini, Aka_-chin_?"

Akashi memasukan gigitan _pizza_ terakhirnya ke mulut. "Tidak, hanya aku," jawab Akashi tenang, padahal dalam hati ia memaki-maki sosok hantu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau yakin, Akashi? Aku agak... takut," kata Aomine saat merasakan tangkuknya meremang.

"Abaikan saja, Daiki," jawab Akashi enteng. Ia menggeser _pizza_ yang baru berkurang dua potong ke hadapan Murasakibara. "Kau bisa ambil sisanya, Atsushi."

Lelaki itu berjalan ke dapur saat mendengar Kise berkata, "Akashi_cchi_, kalau kau mau membuatkan minuman... etto, aku tak perlu."

Kise trauma.

"Aku tak berniat menghabiskan persediaan minumanku untukmu, Ryouta."

"_Are_," kata Kise, sedang Kagami dan Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Akashi masuk ke dapur, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke _counter_, kemudian mendesis pelan, "Tetsuya, kau sadar apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

Sosok Kuroko mulai terlihat. "Iya, Akashi_-kun_. Tak baik membiarkan tamu menunggu, apalagi Akashi_-kun_ tidak repot sama sekali."

Kuroko bilang tidak repot? Salah.

Akashi lebih memilih mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu ketimbang membukakan pintu. Biar saja mereka menunggu, toh tak akan mati karena menunggu beberapa menit. Urusan makan lebih penting, kan? Manusia bisa saja mati kalau tidak makan. Mungkin Kuroko tak tau karena ia tak pernah makan.

Ayolah Akashi, itu berlebihan.

Hening cukup lama, sampai Akashi menghela nafas. "Bisakah kau urus urusanmu sendiri dan biarkan aku mengurus urusanku sendiri? Apa itu terlalu sulit untukmu?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah. Ia membuka lemari es, kemudian mengambil air dingin. Lantas meminumnya, tentu saja.

Kuroko memperhatikan saat liquid bening itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dari gelas, masuk ke lambung Akashi. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari si _baby blue, _Akashi meletakkan botol minumannya dengan kasar, mendekat ke arah Kuroko, dan memandang tepat di irisnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membuat hantu gugup, tapi yang didapatinya hanya raut muka datar andalan Kuroko. Hantu bisa gugup, eh?

Ditatapnya mata itu lebih dalam, tapi Kuroko tak kunjung mengubah _poker face_nya. Karena jengkel, Akashi meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi Kuroko, memaksa mata itu terfokus padanya. Akashi yakin, dari tadi Kuroko tak benar-benar menatap ke arahnya.

"Akashi_cchi_, kenapa kau la... ." ucapan Kise yang baru membuka pintu dapur perlahan menghilang begitu saja. Karena kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia lantas menutup (membanting) pintu, kemudian kembali ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Aku tak melihat apa-apa, aku tak melihat apa-apa," ucap Kise berulang kali. Ia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian memejamkan mata erat-erat. Sekarang di benak Kise berputar ilustrasi tentang apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan Akashi dengan remaja ber_kimono_ di dalam dapur. Astaga, Kise tak mau membayangkannya lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat, Kise?" tanya Midorima sambil membuka-buka buku yang dipegangnya. Ya, rencana mereka ke apartemen Akashi adalah belajar bersama. Karena ujian kelulusan yang semakin mendekat, mereka (terpaksa) belajar dengan giat. Tapi sebenarnya yang belajar di ruangan ini hanya Midorima. Yang lainnya? Jangan tanya mereka sedang melakukan apa.

Aomine dan Kagami? Sibuk dengan permainan dua dimensi mereka di depan televisi. Murasakibara? Apalagi kalau tidak makan. Yang dilakukan Kise sedari tadi juga hanya bermain dengan ponselnya. Intinya, hanya Midorima yang serius. Ckckck... anak yang rajin.

"Tidak, Midorima_cchi_. Bukankah aku bilang aku tak melihat apa-apa?"

Midorima mendengus, kemudian fokus lagi kepada buku di tangannya.

Akashi kembali dengan raut muka (pura-pura) tenang. "Jadi kalian belum memulainya?" tanyanya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Daiki, Taiga, apa yang kalian lakukan? Lupa dengan tujuan utama kemari, eh?" tanyanya pada dua insan yang sedang tenggelam dengan gamenya.

Aomine dan Kagami sontak membeku. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Akashi tersenyum.

Senyum?

Tentu, senyum yang mengerikkan. "Eh, Akashi? Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Aomine.

"Tak penting kapan aku kembali. Ini apatemenku, aku bisa melakukan apa saja di sini."

"Termasuk 'itu'?" tanya Kise ambigu.

Segera saja semua yang ada di sana memandang Kise penuh tanda tanya, tak terkecuali Murasakibara. "Apa yang kau maksud, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi.

Kise gugup. Dipandangi seperti itu membuatnya sedikit grogi. Meskipun kesehariannya ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ini lain, dipandangi begitu oleh lima orang yang tidak biasa (aneh) membuatnya tampak sekecil semut. Setelah menenggak ludah dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "tadi aku melihat Akashi_cchi_ hampir berciuman dengan seorang ber_kimono-ssu_."

"APA?!" teriak Aomine, Kagami, dan Midorima berbarengan. Akashi? Ia tetap tenang-tenang saja.

"Benar, Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

Akashi duduk di sebelah Murasakibara. "Tidak benar, tapi juga tidak salah."

"Heh?!" kali ini hanya Kise yang bersuara.

"Tetsuya, kau boleh keluar."

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang ke arah pintu dapur, tapi hal yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung keluar.

Kuroko memadatkan tubuhnya, membuat Midorima yang posisinya paling dekat hantu itu melonjak ke belakang.

"_Doumo_," kata Kuroko.

Semuanya membeku, tak terkecuali Murasakibara. Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko. "Ia seorang _Zashiki Warashi._"

Dan terdengarlah, "EH?!" dari semuanya.

V

"Jadi, ia adalah seorang hantu yang menetap di rumahmu, kebetulan akrab denganmu, dan kebetulan akan berciuman denganmu?" tanya Midorima retoris. Akashi baru saja menceritakan ceritanya pada Murasakibara dan Midorima. Sedang Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami mendengarnya versi Kuroko.

Akashi menatap Midorima tajam, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Lupakan bagian ciuman, itu tak pernah ada."

Midorima mengangguk-angguk canggung, masih takut dengan tatapan tajam yang iarahkan Akashi padanya.

"Jadi, Kuroko_cchi_, kau mau sekali-kali ke rumahku? Aku banyak koleksi _kimono_ di rumah. Mengoleksi pakai-pakaian bagus adalah salah satu hobiku." Hobimu aneh, Kise. "Aku juga punya banyak _yukata-ssu_." Ini bertambah aneh saja. Sepertinya Kise berpikiran kalau Kuroko suka dengan _kimono_. Padahal _kimono_ itu sudah ada dari sananya.

Akashi melirik ke arah Kuroko dan Kise yang tempak akrab. Lebih tepatnya sih Kise yang sok akrab dan Kuroko yang menanggapinya dengan jawaban singkat. Matanya mengisyaratkan tatapan tidak suka. Seperti tidak menyadari tatapan Akashi, Kise mengabaikannya.

"Tidak bisa, Kise_-kun_. Kalau aku pergi Akashi_-kun_ akan tertimpa sial," ucap Kuroko.

"Biarkan saja, orang itu memang pantas kalau terkena sial."

"Aku setuju dengan Kagami. Akhir-akhir ini Akashi mendapat terlalu banyak keberuntungan. Ada kalanya ia harus mendapat kesialan."

Akashi melirik ke arah orang yang baru berbicara. "Aku mendengarmu, Taiga, Daiki. Jaga bicara kalian kalau masih ingin hidup," katanya, yang lagi-lagi membuat tokoh kita membisu.

Padahal jarak mereka duduk lumayan jauh. Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara duduk di sofa. Sedang Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise duduk di karpet yang terletak di depan televisi. Kagami juga berbicara dengan pelan, tapi Akashi tetap mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian pulang?"

"_Hidoi-ssu_. Akashi_cchi_ mengusir kami?" tanya Kise. Padahal ia baru berbicara dengan Kuroko selama beberapa jam.

"Akashi benar, kita harus pulang. Bukankah kau ada jadwal pemotretan, Kise?"

Kise tersentak. "Hua! Benar. Aku pasti terlambat. Kuroko_cchi_, aku pulang dulu," pamit Kise pada Kuroko, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Are, Kise_-chin_ hanya berpamitan dengan Kuro_-chin_?" tanya Murasakibara saat sosok Kise telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Semua yang ada di sana berpendapat sama dengan Murasakibara, Kise hanya mengucapkan pamit ke Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Kuroko," pamit Kagami.

Aomine berdiri setelah mematikan televisi dan mengembalikan seperangkat game ke tempatnya. "Aku juga, sampai ketemu Kuroko."

Dan hilangnya dua orang.

"Mine_-chin_ dan Kaga_-chin_ sudah pulang? Aku menyusul mereka saja. Sampai jumpa, Kuro_-chin_," kata Murasakibara.

Midorima yang sepertinya paham akan kekesalan Akashi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu... " ia melirik Akashi sejenak. "Akashi, Kuroko," katanya, kemudian mengikuti langkah Murasakibara.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya jengkel. Beruntung Midorima masih menganggap kehadirannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah meremukkan tulang tengkorak mereka satu persatu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Akashi_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya," katanya sarkasme. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke mode tak kasat mata, Tetsuya. Pasti menampakkan diri selama berjam-jam membuatmu lelah."

Satu fakta yang diketahui Akashi beberapa hari yang lalu, Kuroko tak bisa terlalu lama dalam mode nyata. Itu akan membuatnya lelah.

"Baik, Akashi_-kun_."

V

Bulan bersinar di langit, menandakan malam masih belum berganti pagi.

Sesak, itu yang sedang dirasakan Akashi. Matanya perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan dua warna mata yang sedang mengantuk. "Tetsuya, apa yang tengah kau lakukan?"

"A-akashi... kun? Kau terbangun?"

TBC

.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah Review, Fave, or Follow ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Maaf kalau ada typo.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"Tetsuya, apa yang tengah kau lakukan?"

"A-akashi ...kun? Kau terbangun?"

.

Mata itu tak lepas dari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Bisa dibilang, posisi Kuroko ambigu untuk saat ini. Lihat saja sendiri kalau kalian tak percaya.

"Tetsuya," tegur Akashi lagi, membuat Kuroko tersentak dari kebekuannya.

Hantu itu turun dari perut Akashi dan berdiri di samping ranjang. Tunggu, tunggu, apa author baru bilang perut?

Tak mengejutkan untuk Akashi memang, karena ia sudah membaca sifat-sifat dan kebiasaan hantu semacam Kuroko dari internet. Tapi mengalaminya secara langsung membuatnya (mau tak mau) kaget.

Jangan berpikiran buruk lebih dulu. Menduduki perut orang yang sedang tidur memang salah satu kebiasaan _Zashiki Warashi _seperti Kuroko. Kala itu, Kuroko tak sengaja melihat Akashi tertidur di kamarnya. Salahkan Akashi yang tak membuat peraturan agar sang hantu tak masuk ke kamarnya. Jadi ia masuk ke kamar Akashi (yang memang sedikit terbuka) dan menduduki perutnya.

Misteri terpecahkan!

Akashi menyibak selimutnya, kemudian turun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan kekesalan. Ayolah, siapa yang kesal saat tidurnya diganggu? Ini masih tengah malam, ingat? Tengan malam!

Kuroko menunduk, tak menjawab.

"Tatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu, Tetsuya!"

Ragu-ragu Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan iris birunya dengan mata dua warna milik Akashi. "_Gomenasai_, Akashi_-kun_. Aku masih tak mampu menekan kebiasaanku," kata hantu itu, kemudian menunduk lagi.

Akashi geram. Ia benci saat seseorang tak menuruti keinginannya. Rupanya hantu yang satu ini mau bermain-main dengannya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah Tetsuya. Karena kau sudah melanggar peraturan dan aku tak suka hal yang setengah-setengah, kau langgar semuanya saja sekalian."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Akashi heran. "Maksudnya?"

Sosok itu kembali berbaring. "Kalau ingin lanjutkan, silahkan. Asal jangan menekannya terlalu keras, kau bisa membuatku muntah-muntah. _Oyasumi_, Tetsuya."

Akashi mengizinkannya?

Lelaki berambut merah itu sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Seharusnya ia harus memarahi Kuroko atau semacamnya. Tapi apa ini? Ia mengizinkannya?

Ingatkan Akashi untuk memarahi Kuroko besok, sekarang ia ingin tidur dulu.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Akashi_-kun_," ucap Kuroko lirih. Tapi iatak menuruti kata-kata Akashi. Dipandangnya sosok yang terbaring itu sejenak, kemudian menghilang.

V

Pasca kejadian malam itu, Akashi tak melihat atau merasakan kehadiran Kuroko dimanapun. Bahkan hari minggu dilaluinya dalam sepi. Tak mungkin hantu itu telah pergi. Kalau Kuroko pergi, seharusnya iatertimpa kesialan, kan?

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Akashi ingin memanggil Kuroko dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi. Apa iatelah membuat Kuroko marah? Tapi masalahnya, Akashi merasa ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Ia selalu benar.

"Akashi_cchi_, lagi-lagi kau melamun_-ssu_," tegur Kise. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di pinggir lapangan basket untuk kejuaraan final. Akashi sendiri adalah kaptennya.

"Kise benar _nanodayo_. Ini pertandingan terakhir kita sebelum ujian. Kau bisa membuat kami kalah," tambah Midorima yang sedang memegang guci merah dengan gambar naga khas China (yang ngomong-ngomong adalah _lucky item_nya untuk hari ini).

Akashi melayangkan pandangan tajam pada Midorima dan Kise. "Tutup mulut kalian. Tanpa bersungguh-sungguh pun kita akan menang."

Salah satu sosok yang ada di sana (Kagami Taiga) bangkit dan menatap Akashi marah. "Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka, Akashi. Sekali ini saja, kau bermain sungguh-sungguh. Ini babak final, Akashi!"

Dahi Akashi mulai berkedut. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan Kuroko, dan teman satu klub basketnya selalu bermulut lebar. Tolong beri Akashi kesabaran ekstra.

Ia masih menyalahkan keberadaan Kuroko yang tak jelas. Kalau saja Kuroko masih sering menampakkan diri, mungkin ia bisa fokus ke pertandingan. Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya sejak hari itu Kuroko Tetsuya selalu memenuhi otaknya. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Murasakibara?" tanya Aomine.

Hari ini adalah penentuan, tapi Murasakibara Atsushi tak terlihat dimanapun . "Murasakibara_cchi_ bilang tak bisa datang_-ssu_. Ia ada janji dengan Himuro_cchi_."

Kagami dan Aomine terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, kemudian berpandangan dan bertukar raut heran. Akashi menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tak dapat mengandalkan Murasakibara sama sekali. "Bararti kita terpaksa bertanding tanpa Murasakibara," kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Akashi.

Akashi mengalihkan pandang ke sebrang lapangan, dimana lawan mereka tampaknya sedang menyusun strategi. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, membuatnya oleng dan menabrak Midorima. "Oi Akashi, kau tak apa?" tanya Aomine, sedang Midorima masih mengucap syukur karena guci di tangannya tidak jatuh.

Akashi kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak apa, Daiki." Terdengar suara peluit, tanda pertandingan akan dimulai. "Jangan pikirkan aku. Saa ... ayo kita habisi mereka," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

V

Telak!

Permainan berakhir dengan skor 148-48 untuk tim Akashi. Sekarang, anggota inti, minus Murasakibara yang memang tak hadir dan Midorima yang izin untuk mencari barang keberuntungannya hari ini (yang baru saja terjatuh dan pecah karena lagi-lagi Akashi oleng ke arahnya), dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Akashi.

Akashi? Jangan tanya. Sekarang iaada di punggung Kagami karena kehilangan kesadaran. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Akashi hari ini. "Stt... _Aho_mine," panggil Kagami pada sosok gelap yang berjalan gontai di belakang.

"Ada apa?" sahut Aomine tanpa minat.

"Gantikan aku. Sekecil apapun Akashi, ia tetap berat," eluhnya. Pasalnya ia sudah menggendong Akashi dengan jarak lebih dari satu kilo, itu membuatnya capek. Kalau Akashi sekarang bangun, mungkin sekarang ia tengah mencincang Kagami karena mengatainya kecil. Selamat Kagami, kau lolos dari maut.

Aomine diam saja, tak berminat menggantikan Kagami. Bukannya membantu, ia malah memandang Kagami dengan tatapan kasihan-kau-dan-aku-tak-peduli.

"Oi Kise," ucap Kagami lagi, berusaha mengais belas kasihan pada lelaki hiperaktif yang berjalan duluan.

"Maaf Kagami_cchi_. Bertubrukan dengan Hazaki_-kun_ tadi membuat bahuku sakit_-ssu_. Kau tega menyuruhku mengendong Akashi_cchi_?"

Kagami berhenti melangkah dan memandang Kise dengan tatapan memelas, yang sama sekali tak cocok untuk wajahnya. Bukannya kasihan, Kise malah ingin tertawa. Aomine bahkan sudah tertgelak di belakang sana.

"Kise, sebentar saja," ucap Kagami yang masih belum menyerah.

"Aku mau-mau saja, Kagami_cchi_. Tapi bahuku sakit. Kalau aku nanti terjatuh juga bagaimana_-ssu_? Kagami_cchi_ mau menggendongku dan Akashi_cchi_ sekaligus?" tanyanya penuh alasan.

Menggendong Kise dan Akashi sekaligus? Tidak terima kasih. Menggendong Akashi saja sudah membuatnya lelah, apalagi ditambah Kise yang lebih tinggi. Lebih baik buang saja Kise ke selokan, atau paling tidak ke kawasan tak bertuan.

"Kise, kalau kau yang jatuh aku mau menggendongmu," ucap Aomine sambil lalu. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa keseriusan sama sekali. Padahal sebenarnya ...

...ia mengharapkannya.

Wajah Kise bersemu merah. "Tidak terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_. Aku tak berminat membantu Kagami_cchi_ dan aku juga tak berminat digendong olehmu."

Aomine tertawa, sedang Kagami (lagi-lagi) mengumpat dalam hati. Ucapan Kise membuat harapan Kagami sirna. Apa mau dikata, sepertinya ia harus menggendong kaptennya itu sampai apartemen.

Mereka terus berjalan, sesekali diiringi Kise yang mengoceh tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya pintu kebebasan ...eh maksudnya pintu apartemen Akashi terlihat.

Kise yang membuka pintu, tapi Kagami yang menyerobot masuk terlebih dahulu. Dibaringkannya Akashi di sofa. Kenapa tidak di kamar? Karena kamar Akashi sekarang dalam keadaan terkunci, mereka tak menemukan kunci kamar itu dimanapun . Akashi menyembunyikan kunci kamarnya dengan sangat baik.

"Akashi_-kun_?" ucap surai _baby blue _yang secara ajaib berdiri di sebelah Akashi. Kuroko telah menampakkan diri kembali.

Berkat kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, ketiga orang di ruangan itu terloncat kaget. "Astaga, kau membuat kami kaget," eluh Kagami yang telah puli dari kekagetannya.

"_Doumo, _Kise_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_, Kagami_-kun_," sapa Kuroko. "Kenapa Akashi_-kun_?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Akashi yang terbaring di sofa dengan tatapan cemas.

Mereka mengedikkan bahu. "Tiba-tiba pingsan_-ssu_," ucap Kise.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. Kise menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Bagaimana kita merawat Akashi_cchi_?" tanyanya bingung. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mempunyai pengalaman dalam merawat orang pingsan.

"Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit," cetus Aomine.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk, kecuali Kagami. Sepertinya ia terancam akan sakit pinggang, punggung, dan bahu sepulang dari sini. Tapi saat mereka akan mengangkat Akashi, kedua matanya terbuka. Mata itu menatap lurus pada Kuroko yang balas menatapnya, mengabaikan yang lain.

Percik senang terlihat di mata dua warna milik Akashi. "Tetsuya? Itu kau?" gumamnya. Ia bangkit, tak menghiraukan pening di kepalanya. Dihampirinya Kuroko, lalu mendekapnya.

Semua yang ada di sana tercengang.

Akashi Seijuuro memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu," ucapnya terus terang di telinga kiri Kuroko. Tak ada balasan dari si surai _baby blue. _Yang ada malah pelukan Akashi Seijuuro yang perlahan jatuh, menandakan keberadaan Kuroko telah tiada.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Kuroko berkata, "maaf Akashi_-kun_, mungkin setelah ini aku tak bisa menampakkan diriku lagi."

TBC

.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah Review, Fave, or Follow ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"Maaf Akashi_-kun_, mungkin setelah ini aku tak bisa menampakkan diriku lagi."

.

Mata Akashi membulat. Kuroko bilang tak bisa menampakkan diri?

Seharusnya Akashi masa bodoh, kan? Tapi apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa seakan tak terima saat Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut?

"Heh? Kau tak bisa menampakkan dirimu lagi?" tanya Akashi dengan raut muka biasanya, menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Dalam mode tak kasat mata, Kuroko tersenyum miris. "_Gomenasai_, Akashi_-kun_. Mungkin aku akan pergi."

Deg!

"Pergilah tak apa, jaga dirimu."

Sial! Kenapa mulut dan hatinya tak bisa bersingkronisasi untuk saat ini?

"_Sayonara_, Akashi_-kun_, Kise_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_, Kagami_-kun_," ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang semakin lirih.

Suasana sepi senyap, hanya ada keheningan yang semakin mencekam. "Akashi_cchi_, kau membiarkannya pergi?" ucap Kise tak percaya.

Akashi diam, tak menyahuti kata-kata Kise. Atau mungkin ia tak mendengar suara Kise?

"Oi Akashi! Sebentar lagi kesialan akan menimpamu. Oi Akashi!"

"Diam Taiga, berisik!" bentak Akashi.

Semuanya terdiam, tak terkecuali Aomine yang baru akan membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya ia akan mengucapkan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan Kagami, tapi tak jadi.

Kise mengambil tasnya dari atas meja. "Semoga kau tak mengalami kesialan, Akashi_cchi_. Sepertinya kau telah 'baik-baik saja', aku pulang dulu ya?"

Lelaki berkepala kuning itu pergi, diikuti oleh Kagami dan Aomine.

Akashi tertawa, bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Kuroko bisa ditemuinya (setelah menghilang kurang lebih satu minggu), tapi sekarang sosok itu pergi lagi. Ia mengucapkan _sayonara_, kan? Berarti sosok itu telah tak ada.

Tawanya berangsur menghilang, digantikan dengan keheningan. Keheningan yang lagi-lagi membuat Akashi ingin menjerit frustasi. Untuk kali ini, ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah menimpanya. Ia merasa baik-baik saja tanpa Kuroko, tapi sisi lain hatinya ingin hantu itu ada di apartemennya.

Membingungkan.

V

"A-aku, aku tak sengaja Akashi_-kun_, _sumimasen_."

"Benarkah, Akashi_-kun_?"

"_Okaerinasai_, Akashi_-kun_."

"_Oyasuminasai_, Akashi_-kun_."

"Akashi_-kun_."

"Akashi_-kun_?"

"Aka—"

Akashi terlonjak di tempat tidur. "Tetsuya!"

Lelaki itu memijat pelipisnya. Hanya mimpi ternyata. Padahal ia baru saja merasa _Zashiki Warashi_ itu telah kembali dan menyapanya seperti biasa. "Tetsuya ..." lirihnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Hari masih gelap ternyata. Mungkin baru sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Karena merasa tak bisa memejamkan mata kembali (tak ingin bayangan Kuroko kembali menghantuinya), Akashi turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian melangkah ke dapur.

"Tempat ini," lirihnya lagi.

Ingat dapur? Tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kuroko. Awalnya ia merasa jengkel dan benci dengan kehadiran hantu itu. Tapi sekarang ia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa sejak hilangnya Kuroko, Akashi menjadi sosok yang melankolis.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Sesegera mungkin diambilnya air dingin dari lemari es, berharap dengan itu bisa menjernihkan kepalanya.

"Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya suara-suara dari hantu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya mulai masuk ke kepalanya. Kejamnya hidup.

"Akashi_-kun_, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Tidak! Hentikan suara itu sekarang juga. Suara itu membuat Akashi menginginkan kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya di dekatnya. Sepertinya salah, tanpa suara itu pun Akashi tetap menginginkan kehadiran Kuroko. Benar begitu, kan?

"Akashi_-kun_?"

"Sepertinya suara dari hantu itu mulai masuk ke kepalaku."

"Aku ada di sini, Akashi_-kun_."

Lagi-lagi Akashi terkekeh. Sebegitu inginkah ia akan keberadaan Kuroko? Sampai-sampai delusi itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Akashi membanting gelas ke _counter_, tak cukup keras sehingga hanya menimbulkan suara benturan kecil. Ia berbalik.

Matanya bertatapan dengan iris biru Kuroko.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Akashi menginginkan kejadian itu benar-benar nyata.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi tak percaya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, Akashi_-kun_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali menampakkan diri."

Apa bisa Akashi berharap untuk yang satu ini?

"Kau benar-benar Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk meyakinkan. "Ini benar-benar aku, Akashi_-kun_. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama dalam mode nyata, Akashi_-kun_. Jadi, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku untuk sebentar saja?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada biasanya, datar.

Pandangan Akashi beralih dari iris Kuroko ke tangannya, yang ternyata memang menggenggam tangan hantu itu. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Akashi meraih tangan pucat milik sang hantu. Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku yakin, kau akan pergi kalau aku melepaskan tanganmu."

"Kalau memang itu yang Akashi_-kun_ mau, baiklah."

Sosok Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang. Membuat tangan Akashi jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tetsuya!"

"Aku di sini. Aku lelah, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi baru ingat kalau Kuroko bisa juga lelah. "Kau di sini?"

"Benar. Sekarang, aku ingin meluruskannya, Akashi_-kun_."

Alis Akashi naik. Setelah mengetahui Kuroko tak pergi, ia memutuskan duduk nyaman di sofa. "Meluruskan?"

"Benar. Aku tak akan pergi dari sini, jadi Akashi_-kun_ tak perlu khawatir."

"Berhenti bertele-tele Tetsuya, apa yang ingin kau luruskan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakan ini, Akashi_-kun_. Tapi kalau aku tak melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, maka aku akan kehabisan tenaga. Karena itu, aku tak bisa menemui Akashi_-kun_ seperti biasa."

Benar juga. Manusia saja butuh makanan untuk suplai energi. Jadi harusnya Kuroko juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk suplai energinya.

"Jadi, saat kau mengatakan kau akan pergi, itu tidak benar-benar pergi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Dalam hati Akashi membatin lega. Setidaknya pemikiran-pemikiran buruknya selama ini hanya dugaannya saja.

"Kau membuatku gila," desis Akashi.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, entah karena apa.

"Lalu,apa yang kau perlukan untuk memulihkan energimu? Tunggu ...kau bilang apa yang harus kau lakukan? Menjahili orang?"

Tepat sasaran.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah kalau itu yang kau butuhkan. Mari kita rubah peraturannya."

"Masih ada peraturan?" tanya Kuroko dengan suaranya yang semakin samar.

"Tentu saja. Siapapun itu harus mengikuti apa yang kumau dan apapun yang kuatur. Tapi kali ini, hanya ada satu peraturan."

Kuroko mendekat ke arah Akashi, tanpa diketahui oleh sosok merah itu sendiri. "Apa itu, Akashi_-kun_?"

Mendengar suara Kuroko yang semakin mendekat, Akashi lantas menggeser posisi duduknya, meluangkan sudut sofa untuk Kuroko. "Duduklah di sini." Kuroko duduk, tak ingin membantah sang tuan rumah. "Kau dimana, Tetsuya?"

"Di sini, Akashi_-kun_," jawab Kuroko tepat di samping Akashi.

"Bagus. Ikuti perintahku. Tenang saja, aku tak akan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Jadi, peraturannya mudah. Peraturannya adalah, jangan pernah pergi dari sini."

Kuroko terkejut dengan peraturan yang baru saja dilontarkan Akashi. Haruskah ia menerima perintah dari sang surai merah itu? Masalahnya, ia adalah tipe hantu yang penurut. Kalau ia menerima peraturannya, itu sama dengan menerima sumpah sampai mati. Dan masalah yang lebih besar, Kuroko tak bisa mati. Sepertinya, hal yang sama akan terjadi pedanya untuk kedua kalinya. Kali pertama saat ia membuat janji yang berkaitan dengan Akashi. Kali ini, ia membuat janji dengan Akashi. Dunia sempit sekali.

Menurut Kuroko, keadaan ini lebih parah daripada ia yang terbelit _kimono_, ataupun ia yang tak memiliki tenaga sedikit pun. Padahal kedua keadaan itu adalah hal terburuk bagi sang _Zashiki Warashi_.

Baginya, peraturan ini mutlak, seperti terikat kontak seumur hidup.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari hantu itu, Akashi menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke sisa sofa di sampingnya.

Tak dirasakannya apapun. Tapi anehnya, apa yang barusan dilakukannya membuat Kuroko bersuara kaget. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi_-kun_ ..."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan tenaga sekarang juga. Keadaanku semakin tak seimbang. Harusnya kau bisa menyentuhku sekarang."

"Tak seimbang?" tanya Akashi tanpa kekhawatiran sama sekali.

"Benar."

Akashi menarik kembali tangannya. "Lantas, apa yang terjadi kalau kau tak seimbang?"

"Aku akan menghilang."

Nafas Akashi tercekat. Ada saja hal yang membuat keberadaan Kuroko terancam. "Kalau begitu, dapatkan tenaga secepat yang kau bisa?"

"Apa benar tak apa, Akashi_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko tak yakin. Kalau dilihat dengan figur nyata, mungkin sekarang terlihat Kuroko yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya dan melayangkan pandangan datar-ragu pada Akashi.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau? Asal kau tak melanggar peraturan, itu diizinkan."

"Tapi aku belum menyetujui peraturannya."

Sang lelaki beririis dua warna terdiam. Benar juga, Kuroko kan belum menyetujui peraturan yang dibuatnya.

Melihat ekspresi sang tuan rumah yang mulai menegang, Kuroko memutuskan, "aku menyetujuinya, Akashi_-kun_."

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan. Jadi hal apa yang membuat tenagamu pulih lebih cepat?"

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan menduduki perut?"

Akashi memucat di tempat.

V

"Kau terlihat senang, Akashi," celetuk Midorima saat mereka berkumpul di gedung olahraga sekolah.

Sebenarnya tak terlihat raut kebahagiaan apapun dari Akashi, tapi Midorima (yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun) mengerti. "Tak apa, Shintarou. Aku hanya kelebihan waktu tidur."

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi setidak masuk akalnya alasan Akashi, Midorima tetap akan menganggapnya masuk akal.

Dasar sahabat setia.

"Akashi_cchi_!" teriak Kise di pinggir ring basket.

Akashi melayangkan pandang ke arah si surai kuning itu. "Apa? Ryouta?"

"Kuroko_cchi_ tak jadi pergi?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Kise lantas membuat semua anggota klub basket yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Akashi kembali melayangkan pandang, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan mengancam menyertainya. Sepertinya pertanyaan Kise berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Apa salahku_-ssu_?"

TBC

.

Buat yang review pake akun Vee bales pake PM aja ya...

_Rea : Etto.. Vee nggak ngerti maksud Rea-san, jadi nggak bisa bales *hontou ni gomenasai.. mungkin teks sebelumnya hilang kali ya... Makasih udah mau baca... ^^_

_Guest(1) :Udah kejawab di chapter ini, kan? ^^ Kurokonya nggak pergi kok... dibilang unik? Arigatou... :D_

_Guest(2) : Ini dilanjut kok. Sebabnya udah kejawab di chapter ini :D... Maaf typonya, hehehe, Vee kurang teliti... Et-to.. bahasa yang rapi itu gimana? *gagal ikuti pelajaran ... Arigatou reviewnya ^^_

Akhirnya Vee ngikutin ide dari Kanra-san (ngebuat Akashi ngegalau, meskipun nggak lama)... *karena pikiran lagi buntu. Arigatou, Kanra-san ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

_Gomen_ kalau banyak typo ^^

Banyak yang minta buat panjangin word ya? Hehe ..._gomenasai, _kayaknya nggak bisa. Takutnya kalau Vee target lebih dari itu malah jadwal updatenya berantakan. ^^

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"_Tadaima,_" ucap Akashi begitu membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kuroko menampakkan tubuh tepat dua meter di depan Akashi. "_Okaerinasai_, Akashi_-kun_." Hantu itu mengekori sang tuan rumah, kemudian membuka mulut ketika merasa ada yang tidak beres, "apa yang terjadi, Akashi_-kun_?" tanya si surai _baby blue _ketika mendapati Akashi merebahkan diri di sofa sambil memandang langit-langit. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas.

"Ryouta, ia membuatku harus menyerahkan kertas ujian lebih cepat. Karena keberisikannya dalam mencari bantuan, membuatku yang kena teguran."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ketas ujian Akashi_-kun _sendiri?"

Akashi duduk, kemudian mulai melepas kemeja putihnya. Ia tersenyum. "Kau meremehkanku, Tetsuya? Aku absolut. Tentu saja semuanya kulakukan dengan sempurna."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Ryouta_-kun_ memang selalu begitu."

Tatapan Akashi berubah tajam saat mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil dalam perkataan Kuroko. "Ryouta? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?"

Gerak-gerik Kuroko berubah menjadi gugup. "Kise— maksudku Ryouta_-kun_ bilang aku harus memanggilnya begitu."

Akashi menghentikan gerakannya, menyisakan tiga kancing terbawah. "Kapan ia bilang begitu?" selidiknya lagi.

"Hari minggu kemarin, saat Ryouta_-kun_ dan Murasakibara_-kun_ kemari."

Akashi terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ingat hari itu. Ah ya, mungkin saat itu. Hari itu Kise dan Murasakibara ke apartemennya untuk mengembalikan buku catatan yang beberapa hari lalu mereka pinjam. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang banar, sejak ada Kuroko di apartemennya, teman-temannya ...ralat teman teman Kise sering sekali datang kemari.

"Tepatnya?"

"Saat Akashi_-kun_ pergi ke kamar untuk mengembalikan buku."

"Ada siapa saja?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Ryouta_-kun_ dan Murasakibara_-kun_."

"Kau terima begitu saja?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Pada dasarnya ia itu penurut. Kalau permintaannya tak terlalu aneh, dengan senang hati Kuroko akan mengiyakannya.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Kuroko mengerutkan kening. "Akashi_-kun_ aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Terbentur mungkin?" Disentuhnya kening Akashi. Baru menempel sebentar, ia berjengit, lalu menarik kembali tangannya. "Akashi_-kun_ panas."

Akashi menghela nafas, berusaha mengembalikan kepribadiaannya yang sempat berubah. "Bukan aku yang panas, Tetsuya. Tapi kau yang dingin," jelasnya.

"Tapi aku tak merasa Akashi_-kun_ panas saat sentuhan sebelum ini."

Benar juga. Apa memang suhu tubuh Akashi yang panas? ia bangkit, kemudian melepas kemeja putihnya. Kini, tubuhnya hanya berbalut kaus putih polos dan celana biru kotak-kotak. Segera saja ia meraih termometer di kotak obat yang menempel di dinding kamar, kemudian mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

Normal-normal saja.

Lantas, kenapa Kuroko merasa Akashi panas?

"Tetsuya, kemari."

Di luar pintu kamar, Kuroko berkata, "tapi Akashi_-kun_, aku tak bisa masuk ke kamar milik Akashi_-kun_. Bukankah Akashi_-kun_ pernah bilang kalau itu area pribadi?"

"Buka saja pintunya, tak apa-apa."

Kuroko masuk. Tapi sial, _kimono_nya tersangkut engsel pintu, membuatnya robek. Kuroko pun terjatuh.

Akashi membuang termometer di tangannya ke segala arah. "Tetsuya!"

Dipegangnya pundak Kuroko, membiarkan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Kuroko berdiri dengan bantuan Akashi. "Ah ..._kimono_ku," eluh Kuroko sambil melihat _kimono_ itu telah sobek di bagian bawah.

"Sepertinya tak bisa digunakan lagi."

"Akashi_-kun_ benar," jawab Kuroko murung. "Tapi mungkin masih bisa dijahit, aku bisa menjahit."

Akashi kagum dalam hati. Hantu lima belas tahun seperti Kuroko bisa menjahit juga ternyata.

"Lepaskan saja itu Tetsuya."

_ZashikiWarashi_ bersurai _baby blue _itu mendongak dan manatap iris dua warna milik Akashi, sesaat terhanyut di dalamnya. "Maksudnya?"

Akashi menggeleng. Menepis pikiran buruk yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu kepada Kuroko yang memiliki eksistensi berbeda dengannya. "Maksudku kau lepas saja bajunya, aku bisa meminjamkan bajuku kalau kau ingin."

"Tapi Akashi_-kun_, aku tak bisa mengenakan baju dari Akashi_-kun_ Selamanya. _Kimono_ ini berbeda. Saat aku tumbuh ..." Akashi baru tau kalau hantu bisa tumbuh juga."... baju ini akan membesar sendiri, mengikuti pertumbuhanku. Kalau baju ini rusak—"

"Tunggu-tunggu, kau bisa tumbuh? Bukankah _Zashiki Warashi _tak bisa tumbuh? Bukankah selalu jadi anak-anak atau remaja dibawah lima belas tahun."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kami akan jadi hantu biasa saat menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi menghela nafas lega. Dua puluh tahun? Ah ...itu masih lama.

"Lalu Akashi_-kun_, bagaimana dengan—"

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku bisa memberikan baju yang lain kalau kau mau."

Mata Kuroko berkilat-kilat gembira. "Benarkah? Tak bohong?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Sekarang kau tunggu di depan. Akan kucarikan kau baju, sekalian aku membersihkan diri. Mau membersihkan diri?"

Pintu tertutup dengan keras, menendakan Kuroko telah pergi dengan membanting pintu. Akashi terkekeh sesaat, kemudian mengambil handuk.

Sepertinya ia lupa dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia bahas dengan Kuroko di awal tadi.

V

Setelah cukup lama mengobrak-abrik lemari (guna mencari baju yang pas untuk Kuroko), Akashi keluar sambil membawa kaus panjang berwarna hijau tosca dan celana selutut berwarna coklat. Warnanya memang tidak pas untuk dipadukan. Tapi toh tak apa, Kuroko pasti dengan senang hati menerima.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, ia mematung. Apa yang terjadi dengan apartemennya? Beberapa (banyak) barang yang telah berpindah posisinya. Ia menghela nafas, mulai terbiasa denga semua itu. Yang penting barang itu rapi, tak penting dimana letaknya.

Diulurkannya pakaian itu pada Kuroko. "Ini."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi_-kun_. Maaf aku merubah tatanannya, Akashi_-kun_. Tenagaku hampir habis."

Akashi mengangguk. "Asal kau tak menjungkir balikkannya, aku masih bisa mentoleransi."

"Jadi, boleh kupakai?"

"Silahkan."

Kuroko hendak membuka _kimono_nya kalau saja Akashi tak memegang tangannya, sontak kulit panas dan dingin bersatu, membentuk sensasi aneh. Akashi terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan tingkah kekanakan Kuroko. "Kau tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja, Tetsuya. Benar juga, kau tak pernah ganti baju. Ganti saja di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk kamar tamu dengan pintu kayu berwarna putih.

Segera saja Kuroko melesat ke sana. Terkadang, hantu itu tak dapat memahami manusia. Mengapa harus repot-repot berganti di ruangan khusus?

Kuroko keluar tak lama kemudian, sudah mengenakan pakaian yang tadi diberikan Akashi.

"Nah Tetsuya, kembali ke topik sebelumnya, kenapa kau bisa dingin?" tanya Akashi yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menumpukan kedua kakinya di atas meja.

"Tidak, yang benar, kenapa Akashi_-kun_ panas?" bantah Kuroko. Ia tak merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, jadi tak apa kan ia memprotes?

"Berani membantahku, hmm?"

Kuroko menghilang, lalu kembali tampak. Ia duduk di sebelah Akashi. Kerap kali perilaku _random_ Kuroko membuat Akashi kaget. Ternyata tinggal bersama Kuroko berminggu-minggu tak lantas membuat Akashi terbiasa. "Akashi_-kun_ yang salah."

Baru kali ini ada orang yang terang-terangan mengatakannya salah. Sepertinya Kuroko belum mengenal betul siapa itu Akashi Seijuuro. "Baiklah kau menang, aku tak pernah bisa melawan kekeras kepalahanmu."

Akashi mengaku kalah? Dunia kiamat?

"Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku sehat."

Kening Akashi berkerut heran. "Sehat? Sehat bagaimana?"

"Kebanyakan hantu memang dingin. Mungkin suhu tubuhku naik karena aku menahan aktivitasku."

Seketika itu Akashi merasa bersalah telah melarang Kuroko melakukan apa yang semestinya hantu itu lakukan.

Suara dering ponsel yang mengalun dari meja membuat perdebatan itu berhenti. Tertera nama Ryouta di atas layar.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Ryouta? Sebaiknya ini hal yang penting atau aku akan mencincangmu," ucap Akashi penuh nada mengancam. Sedang enak-enaknya berbincang dengan Kuroko, eh Kise malah mengganggu.

Di sebrang telepone, Kise merinding sendiri. _"Akashicchi, hidoi. Aku cuma mau memberi tau-ssu. Midorimacchi mengajak kita semua ke rumah neneknya. Kurokocchi juga boleh diajak."_

"Tetsuya tak bisa meninggalkan apartemenku dan kau tau itu, Ryouta."

"_Bisa. Kau tinggal buat janji dengannya-ssu. Masalah beres."_

Akashi memindahkan ponsel itu ke telinga kiri. "Janji apa yang kau maksud?"

"_Baru-baru ini aku tau, kau bisa membuat janji dengan mereka-ssu. Kalau mereka setuju, janji itu akan bertahan selamanya."_

Mata Akashi membulat. Ia jadi teringat peraturan yang dibuatnya, itu sama saja dengan janji, kan? ia menyeringai saat mengetahui fakta itu. Itu artinya, Kuroko tak akan meninggalkannya.

Selamanya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Tetsuya ikut."

Kise berteriak senang, membuat telinga Akashi tuli beberapa saat. _"Kami berangkat besok-ssu. Berkumpul di stasiun dekat apartemen Akashicchi. Jam sembilan, jangan telat. Sempai jumpa Akashicchi. Sampaikan salamku pada Kuro—"_

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Akashi. Sengaja karena tak ingin Kise menyampaikan salam pada Kuroko.

"Siapa, Akashi_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ryouta."

"Ryouta_-kun_?"

Mendadak Akashi ingat dengan topik yang sempat dilupakannya. "Tetsuya ..."

"Hm?" tanya Kuroko sambil mendongak.

Akashi menduduki sisa sofa di sebelah Kuroko. "Lain kali, jangan panggil Ryouta dengan Ryouta_-kun_."

"Kenapa? Akashi_-kun_ cemburu? Ingin aku memnaggil Akashi_-kun_ dengan Seijuuro_-kun_?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kuroko jadi pandai membaca perasaan? Apa ia bisa secepat itu belajar meniru perilaku Akashi?

"Tidak. Hanya saja, itu terdengar menggelikan."

"Baiklah, apapun yang Akashi_-kun_ mau."

Akashi menoleh. Apa ia tak salah dengar barusan? "Tetsuya? Besok kau ikut denganku?"

"Ikut? Kemana?"

"Tak perlu bertanya, ikut saja."

"Apapun yang Akashi_-kun_ mau."

Huh. Lagi-lagi jawaban itu.

TBC

.

Makasih buat yang udah Reviews, Fave, or Follow ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

_Flashback On_

Sosok itu berjalan ke sana kemari, mencari seseorang yang menarik untuknya. Iris matanya terpaku pada lelaki berambut merah yang berjalan bosan di trotoar. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, menandakan kalau lelaki itu baru pulang dari tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Tanpa sadar diikutinya lelaki itu, merasa tertarik. Bukannya tertarik dengan penampilannya yang menggambarkan orang berada, bukannya tertarik dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala, dan bukannya tertarik dengan kesendiriannya.

Dia tertarik dengan aura yang dikeluarkan orang itu. Aura berwarna merah yang menandakan ketegasan dan keberuntungan. Tapi diantara aura yang keluar, sosok itu mengetahui kalau lelaki yang diikutinya mempunyai sisi lain yang mungkin bisa memusnahkan keberuntungannya.

Sosok itu bukan pencuri ataupun psikopat. Penguntit mungkin. Tapi sosok itu baru bertemu dengan lelaki berambut merah beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa bisa disebut penguntit?

Sepertinya tidak.

Tubuhnya lelah, tak memiliki tenaga. Ia meninggalkan rumahnya lima hari yang lalu, tapi itu sudah membuatnya seperti akan hilang dari muka bumi itu.

Melebih-lebihkan?

Tidak, itu semua benar. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya membenarkan semua hal itu.

Mau tau kenapa?

Itu karena sosok itu bukan manusia. Ia hanya hantu rumah yang baru saja diusir. Tidak-tidak, diusir tidak tepat. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan melarikan diri. Ia tak betah tinggal di rumahnya yang lama.

Lelaki berambut merah masuk ke sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Sosok itu tak terlalu tau tampat apa yang menjulang di hadapannya. Ia jarang keluar rumah, karena akan mengakibatkan pemilik rumah yang sesungguhnya tertimpa sial.

Karena tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia putuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang terletak di depan bangunan, menunggu lelaki itu keluar.

Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman dan mulai tenggelam dalam memori-memori masa lalu. Ah ...dia ingat masa itu. Masa-masa saat orang tuanya masih hidup dan kerap kali mengunjungi dirinya yang tinggal di tempat lain. Sebagai _Zashiki Warashi, _Kuroko—nama sosok itu— juga memiliki orang tua. Meskipun terlahir sebagai hantu, ia juga dilahirkan, bukan tercipta dari batu.

Sore menjelang malam dan malam menjelang pagi. Tapi Kuroko tetap duduk di bangku itu, tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali. Matanya menatap tajam ke pintu kaca bangunan itu ketika sekelebat warna merah tertangkap di pelupuk matanya.

"Kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkan rumah lagi," gumam Kuroko ketika hatinya telah membuat suatu keputusan. Ia melangkah mengikuti lelaki merah itu.

Dia telah berjanji, janji permanen, juga janji yang tak bisa begitu saja diingkarinya.

Itulah janji pertama yang dilakukan Kuroko, tak akan meninggalkan rumahnya setelah ini. Lebih tepatnya tak akan meninggalkan rumah si lelaki berambut merah.

Rumah yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sampai lelaki itu mengusirnya.

_Flashback Off_

V

Akashi memandang ke dalam iris biru milik Kuroko. Untuk sejenak, waktu terasa berhenti. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dada lelaki bersurai merah itu ketika bertatapan dengan mata bersorot kosong tersebut. "Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua mendekat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak dua jengkal, Akashi berhenti. Ia memandang ke dalam iris Kuroko. Mengobservasi bola berpigmen, Akashi menemukan fakta bahwa manik itu sungguh menawan. Mengalahkan warna-warni yang pernah ditemukannya, melebihi iris matanya sendiri yang memiliki warna berbeda.

"Ayo lakukan perjanjian," ucap Akashi setelah sekian lama tak ada yang mau membuka mulut.

Untuk sesaat mata Kuroko terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Akashi akan tau tentang perjanjian tersebut. Padahal dalam peraturan tak tertulis, seorang hantu tak ada yang boleh mengungkapkan tentang hal itu. Darimana si surai merah itu tau?

Ekspresi datar Kuroko kembali dengan cepat, ia berdiri dan melangkah ke dekat piano. Setidaknya ia telah berjaga-jaga agar Akashi tak dapat membaca ekspresinya.

"Perjanjian apa, Akashi_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar, membuat Akashi sedikit meragukan informasi yang diberikan Kise padanya.

"Jangan berbohong Tetsuya. Aku sudah tau kalau kau berbohong," ucap Akashi tak mau mengalah.

Kuroko tersentak lagi. Tapi kali ini ia membelakangi Akashi, mungkin lelaki itu tak akan tau. Merasa khawatir, Kuroko mentransparankan tubuhnya.

Menyadari perubahan sikap Kuroko, sekarang Akashi yakin kalau dialah yang benar. Sampai kapan pun, dimana pun, siapa pun, tetap Akashi yang paling benar.

"Ingin menghindariku?" Akashi terkekeh sejenak. "Berarti memang ada yang disebut perjanjian. Benar, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menampakkan diri satu meter di depan Akashi yang masih setia duduk di sofa. "Baiklah Akashi_-kun_, perjanjian apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau berjanji tak membuatku sial kalau kau keluar rumah dalam satu hari."

Hantu itu berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah Akashi_-kun_. Asal tak terlalu lama. Kalau di luar terlalu lama aku akan kehabisan tenaga."

Akashi tersenyum kecil, membuat Kuroko membeku. "Kalau kau lelah, tak perlu menampakkan diri. Aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, Akashi_-kun_."

V

Dan di sanalah mereka, menunggu kedatangan salah satu orang berambut merah yang tak kunjung datang. "Akashi_cchi_ lama_-ssu_. Ayo kita tinggal saja."

"Mau meninggalkanku, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi yang baru datang. Di sebelah lelaki bersurai merah itu tampak sebuah tas kecil yang melayang sendiri.

Aomine yang memang penakut, terlonjak ke belakang, menginjak kaki Kise. "_Ittai_, Aomine_cchi_!"

"_Warui, _Kise."

Menyadari keganjilan itu, Akashi menyenggol Kuroko yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Tetsuya."

Wujud Kuroko segera terlihat. Kali ini ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana hitam selutut. Agak kebesaran memang, mengingat pakaian itu milik Akashi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, warna merah tak cocok dengan Kuroko.

Tapi entah kenapa Akashi menyukainya.

Semua yang ada di sana terbuka mulutnya, kecuali Murasakibara yang mengunyah snack.

"Sudah jelas-jelas itu Kuro-_chin_," ucap Murasakibara setelah menelan snack yang bersarang di mulutnya.

Midorima yang paling cepat pulih. Ia berpaling lalu meletakan tangan di pertengahan kedua mata, membenarkan kaca matanya. "Aku kira siapa, _nanodayo._"

"Kuroko_cchi_! Apa yang Akashi_cchi_ lakukan padamu?" tanya Kise panik saat melihat kimono tak lagi melekat di tubuh Kuroko, digantikan dengan pakaian casual pada umumnya.

Kuroko menelangkan kepala. "Apa yang kau maksud, Kise_-kun_?"

"_Are_, Kuroko_cchi_? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Apa kau lupa_-ssu_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kise_-kun_. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak nyaman."

Kise mengalihkan pandang ke Akashi, yang dengan seramnya melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya. Seketika itu Kise paham alasan Kuroko memanggilnya Kise_-kun_. Ia bergidik.

Aomine mendekat dan mengamati Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menelan ludah susah payah. "Itu benar kau, Kuroko?"

Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan pandangan datar, seakan tak peduli dengan kegiatan yang mungkin membuat orang lain risih. "Benar, Aomine_-kun_."

"Menjaulah kau, Daiki. Apa yang kau lakukan itu menjijikkan," tegur Akashi sambil bersedekap. "Aku tak peduli kalau kau melakukan itu pada Kise ..."

Kise menoleh seketika. "Oi?"

"...tapi tidak dengan Tetsuya."

Perkataan Akashi membuat yang lain menarik kesimpulan ...

...Akashi tak ingin Kuroko diganggu. Dengan kata lain, ia telah mengklaim hantu pucat itu sebagai miliknya. Bagaimana bisa?

Tanyakan saja pada si surai merah.

Semuanya terdiam, tak lagi berani mengusik Kuroko. Bahkan Aomine yang biasanya nekat mengambil jarak dan berdiri di samping Kagami.

"Ayo berangkat, aku sudah kepanasan," eluh Kagami sambil mengipas-ngipaskan lembaran kertas.

"Kertas apa yang kau pegang itu, Taiga?" tanya Akashi.

Kagami menghentikan aktifitasnya, membuat Aomine mendesah kecewa. Rupa-rupanya ia sengaja berada di dekat Kagami agar terkena semilir gratis.

"Eh, profil sekolah yang baru kita kalahkan kemarin."

Midorima seketika merebut kertas itu dari Kagami, membuat Aomine lagi-lagi mendesah kecewa. "Aku mencarinya kemana-mana, _nanodayo_. Ternyata ada padamu."

Dan menghilanglah kertas itu dari pandangan semua orang, masuk ke dalam tas Midorima.

"Ah ...keretanya sudah datang," seru Kise.

Mereka masuk ke dalam Kereta. Murasakibara yang pertama duduk, diikuti Midorima. Di kursi yang bersebrangan, terlihat Kagami, Kise, Aomine, tempat kosong (Kuroko), dan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, tukar tempat denganku," kata Akashi.

Dalam wujud transparan, Kuroko berkata, "tapi Akashi_-kun_, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendudukinya. Kalau begini, tak akan ada yang menduduki."

Memang benar, dengan diapit oleh Akashi dan Aomine, tak akan ada yang duduk di tempatnya. Tapi kalau Kuroko bertukar posisi dengan Akashi yang duduk di sebelah pintu masuk, mungkin akan ada yang mendudukinya. Kan tidak lucu kalau orang itu nantinya akan mengapung sendiri.

"Tak apa Tetsuya."

"Tapi diduduki itu sakit, Akashi_-kun_."

"Tak apa. Aku akan mencegah orang yang akan mendudukimu."

"Bagaimana bisa, Akashi_-kun_? Mau mengatakan kalau ada hantu yang duduk di sampingmu?"

Aomine yang mendengar perdebatan Kuroko dan Akashi mulai kesal. "Tenanglah Akashi, aku tak akan berbuat aneh pada Kuroko-mu. Jadi bisa diam sebentar, kau menjadi pusat perhatian," protesnya. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu sadar kalau alasan Akashi ingin Kuroko pindah adalah dirinya.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu memandang sekeliling. Benar saja, ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Mungkin mereka mengira Akashi gila karena bicara sendiri. Dilayangkan pandangan mematikan pada orang-orang itu, membuat mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda.

Akashi menyeringai saat mendengar Aomine berkata 'Kuroko-mu'. "Siapa kau berani memerintahku?"

Aomine mendengus kesal. Mau bicara ataupun diam, resikonya sama saja. Lebih baik ia pindah saja. Lelaki berambut _navy blue_ itu berdiri dan duduk di samping Midorima.

Mau tak mau Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi senyum itu tak berlangsung lama karena sosok Kise menggeser tempat duduknya ke arah Kuroko.

Lagi-lagi Akashi mengumpat dalam hati.

TBC

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	7. Chapter 7

"Wah, _sugee_," ucap Kagami dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dihadapannya terlihat ruang tamu dengan interior yang mengagumkan, tertata rapi pula.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Biasa saja, _nanodayo_."

"Tapi ini benar-benar tempat yang bagus-_ssu_," Kise menimpali.

"Aku mau ke kedai di depan dulu."

"Untuk apa, Murasakiba_cchi_?"

"Beli makanan."

"Aku ikut, ada yang harus kubeli."

Murasakibara menghilang di balik pintu, bersama dengan Aomine.

"Oi Midorima, berapa hari kita di sini?" tanya Kagami.

"Satu minggu."

"Satu minggu? Kenapa kau tak bilang, Shintarou?"

"E-eh... Akashi? Kukira kau sudah tau?"

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Suasana yang tadinya hangat berubah tegang. Fokus Akashi kali ini hanya pada Midorima, menunggu penjelasan dari si kepala hijau lumut. Ayolah, Akashi tak suka menunggu, tapi ia juga tak suka mengulang kata-katanya.

Midorima membeku, tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau di sini selama seminggu?" ulang Akashi dengan nada yang semakin dingin.

Tetes keringat mulai terlihat di kening Midorima, padahal mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan ber-AC. "Kukira Kise sudah memberitahumu."

Akashi berbalik dan menatap tajam Kise. "Ryouta?"

Midorima menghela nafas lega.

"H-hai." Kise memejamkan mata. "A-ku... aku lupa-_ssu_."

Tatapan Akashi bertambah tajam. "Lupa?"

"Ano ..."

Kise semakin ketakutan. "Iya, semuanya kan pernah lupa, Akashi_cchi_?"

"Tapi ini fatal, Ryouta. Kau mau aku mematahkan tulang-tulangmu jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Tetsuya?"

Protektif eh?

"Ano ..."

Kise mulai munter (mundur teratur) dan berlindung di balik tubuh Kagami .Sedang Kagami mulai mengelak. "_Gomenasai _Akashi_cchi_, jangan patahkan tulangku. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tak bisa memegang pensil lagi?"

"Oh ...kau tak perlu pensil. Agensimu pasti tetap menerima model tangan patah, kan?"

"Ano ..."

"Mereka tak akan semudah itu menerimaku-_ssu_."

Akashi menyeringai, lalu melemaskan jari-jarinya, membuat suara 'kretek' yang mengakibatkan Kise semakin menyembunyikan diri di balik badan basar Kagami. "Oi Kise, jangan berlindung di belakangku," protes Kagami. Sebenarnya ia hanya takut mendapat dampak dari kekejaman Akashi.

"Ano ..."

"Akashi, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Midorima, mulai takut dengan gerak-gerak Akashi. Ia tak ingin keributan ini mengganggu neneknya yang sedang beristirahat di kamar. Rencananya, mereka akan berkunjung dan bermain di sungai atau pun di hutan (belakang rumah) sembari menemani nenek Midorima yang sendirian di rumah. Biasanya, akan ada pelayan yang menjaganya, tapi sekarang pelayan itu sedang kembali ke kampung halaman.

"Ano ..."

"Apa?! Berisik!" bentak Akashi pada orang yang sedari tadi mengintrupsi, tapi terus iabaikannya.

Kuroko yang semula menjadi bentuk nyata sontak menjatuhkan tas kecil di tangannya, menghilang dari pandangan. Akashi berdecak kesal, sepertinya ia salah membentak orang. "Tetsuya, padatkan kembali tubuhmu. Jangan bersembunyi, aku tau kau tak akan sakit hati dibentak seperti itu."

Terdengar suara kaget dari Kuroko. Rupanya ia tak beranjak dari tempat semula. Ia tak sakit hati. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka Akashi akan berkata seperti itu. "_Sumimasen, _Akashi_-kun_. Kalau yang jadi masalah di sini adalah aku, tak apa, aku akan kembali saja."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Akashi mengejek.

"Ya," jawab Kuroko singkat.

Pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Akashi mematung, sepertinya Kuroko serius dengan perkataannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, lelaki bersurai merah itu berlari ke halaman.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Kembali ke sini, perintahku mutlak!" seru Akashi sambil melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan geram.

Ia khawatir, cemas, sekaligus marah. Ia khawatir cemas karena Kuroko kemungkinan besar tak mengetahui daerah sekitar sini. Tapi ia juga marah karena hantu itu tak menuruti kata-katanya. Sebenarnya apa yang saat ini dirasakan Akashi? Semuanya terasa bercampur jadi satu, membuatnya bingung sendiri..

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa ia marah? Toh hanya masalah sepele. Tidak-tidak, Akashi merasa kalau ini semua karena kesalahan Tetsuya. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang wajar. Benar, hal yang wajar. Wajar kan kalau seseorang marah.

Mencoba mencari pembenaran diri eh, Akashi? Harusnya kau tau itu gejala apa.

"Eh Akashi? Kenapa kau di luar?" tanya Aomine yang menenteng tas plastik dengan logo khas toko serba ada di depannya. Di samping laki-laki itu berdirilah Murasakibara yang menenteng banyak (sekali) makanan ringan.

Lelaki yang baru saja bertanya bergidik ketika menyadari tatapan Akashi yang kelewat mengerikkan, melebihi semua tatapan marah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"K-kalau begitu kami ke dalam saja."

"Sampai ketemu di dalam, Aka-_chin_."

Aomine dan Murasakibara menghilang dari pandangan. Akashi berdecih, sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar kembali ke apartemen, atau mungkin tidak?

Kalap, Akashi berjalan cepat ke dalam dan mengambil tasnya. Tanpa megucapkan apapun, ia berlalu dan mencegat taksi. Beruntung rumah nenek Midorima terletak di depan jalan besar, jadi mudah mencari taksi di sini.

Akashi masuk ke dalam taksi, sedang teman-temannya ...ralat, teman-teman Kise _speechless_ di dalam sana.

Lelaki itu tak peduli berapa uang yang diperlukan untuk membayar kenadaraan yang biasanya bertaraf mahal. Saat ini kereta bukan pilihan utama.

Ia naik kendaraan, tapi bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Apa ia akan berjalan kaki?

Akashi menggelengkan kepala, membuat supir taksi melirik heran padanya. Dilayangkannya pandangan dingin pada si supir taksi, membuat si supir kembali memfokuskan pandang ke jalan raya.

'_Tunggu Tetsuya, kau tak akan lolos dariku kai ini.'_

Lolos dari apa, Akashi?

V

Kosong? Tentu saja. Apartemen itu kosong. Keadaannya masih sama seperti kali terakhir ia meninggalkannya. Barang-barangnya masih rapi, bahkan tak bergeser satu mili pun.

"Tetsuya, keluarlah," kata Akashi pelan, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar Kuroko mau menampakkan diri. Ia berpikir kalau marah-marah, bukannya keluar, Kuroko malah akan pergi.

Hening, tak ada yang terlihat. Jangankan Kuroko, tirai jendela saja tak bergoyang.

Lelaki itu menghempaskan diri di sofa, kemuian memijat pelipis. Jujur, ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dalam tubuhnya seakan ada dua sifat yang berbeda. Satu tak mau kalah dan satu penuh toleransi. Sebenarnya yang salah di sini siapa?

Matahari mulai tenggelam saat Akashi menghidangkan masakan buatannya di atas meja. Hanya ramen instan. Bukannya tak bisa memasak, hanya saja ia malas. Kuroko belum kembali dan itu membuat Akashi mengumpat tertahan sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat janjinya dengan Kuroko kemarin. Kuroko hanya bisa keluar rumah satu hari, kan? Berarti cepat atau lambat ia akan kembali sebelum jam sembilan pagi besok. Hantu itu juga telah terikat janji dengannya, tak akan meninggalkannya. Setidaknya, tidak sebelum Akashi mengusir hantu itu. Dan Akashi belum mengusirnya.

Terlihat seringaian puas di bibir Akashi. Sepertinya sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan hal yang sia-sia.

Dimakannya ramen itu sebelum dingin. Dengan kalap, tentu saja. Ia tak peduli dengan kuah yang tumpah ke kausnya ataupun kuah yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

"Akashi_-kun_," lirih seseorang di telinga kiri Akashi.

Sontak Akashi menoleh dan menemukan Kuroko (dengan wujud nyata) terlihat akan pingsan, kalau hantu bisa pingsan.

Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan ramennya di meja, dengan sigap ditangkapnya tubuh Kuroko yang limbung. "Aku ...capek."

Dibaringkannya hantu itu di atas sofa, sedangkan Akashi sendiri berdiri. Ia bingung, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Selama ia lahir sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah mengalami ini.

Dirabanya kening Kuroko, tapi suhunya normal saja. Ah ya, ia lupa kalau suhu normal hantu berbeda dengan manusia.

Niatan ingin memarahi hantu itu sirna seketika saat melihat Kuroko terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Apa yang membuatmu lelah?" tanyanya sembari mengelus surai si hantu.

"Aku berjalan."

Iris dua warna milik Akashi terbuka. "Berjalan? Dari rumah nenek Midorima?"

Anggukan samar Kuroko membenarkan pertanyaannya.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Harusnya kau tak melakukan itu, Tetsuya. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mendapat energi. Bagaimana kalau ..."

Disingkapnya poni Kuroko ke belakang, lelau merundukan badan. Kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Kuroko, membuatnya sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan bibir lelaki itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"A-akashi ...kun?"

"Aku ingat kalau kecupan bisa menghilangkan semua penyakit. Tidurlah. Aku tau sulit bagi hantu untuk tertidur. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"

Kuroko membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tak bisa digerakkan. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, wajahnya memerah. Perlahan tangan pucat itu terangkat dan menempel di sekitar bibir Akashi, mengelap kuah yang tadi menempel. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ditariknya kembali. "_Arigatou_, Akashi_-kun_. _Oyasuminasai_," katanya, lalu perlahan tubuhnya menjadi tak terlihat.

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya."

V

"Tetsuya! Kenapa dapurku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Akashi saat masuk ke dapur. Hari ini ia tak sekolah. Ya, ujian telah selesai jadi ia bisa berleha-leha. Jauh-jauh hari, ia juga sudah melakukan test penerimaan mahasiswa baru, tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Kuroko dan wajah datarnya muncul tak jauh dari Akashi. "_Gomenasai_, Akashi_-kun_. Kecupan tadi malam tak terlalu berpengaruh, jadi aku harus melakukan apa yang harusnya kulakukan. Bukannya Akashi_-kun_ bilang itu diperbolehkan."

Ya memang diperbolehkan, tapi ini keterlaluan. Beberapa isi lemari es berserahkan di lantai, beberapa di atas meja, dan beberapa kosong. Semua barang-barang di sana juga tampak tak berada pada tempat seharusnya. Sebagai contoh, kursi yang menghadap tembok, peralatan makan di rak (oke ini normal), botol saus di dalam bak cuci, dan sebagainya. "Kau kemanakan susu-susu ini?" tanya Akashi sambil mengangkat kotak susu yang kosong isinya.

Kuroko menunjuk perutnya. "Ternyata susu enak juga, aku meminumnya dan energiku bertambah, meskipun tak terlalu besar," ucapnya tanpa beban, mengabaikan Akashi yang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat.

"Oh begitu, lalu kau menghabiskan semuanya?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Akashi penasaran, ia ingin tau bagaimana hantu 'merasai' makanan manusia. "Kalau begitu, kau coba ini," katanya sambil mengambil kaleng jus jeruk di atas meja.

Kuroko menggeleng, lalu menunjuk kaleng lain yang sudah kosong. "Itu tidak enak, Akashi-kun. Aku sempat mencobanya, tapi rasanya seperti minuman busuk."

Ingin tertawa, Akashi lantas berdeham. "Sebagai hukumanmu karena telah membuat dapurku tampak mengerikkan, kau harus meminum minuman busuk itu."

Si surai merah mengambil satu kaleng minuman serupa dan mengulurkannya ke surai _baby blue. _

Kuroko menerimanya. Sebenarnya tidak, tapi lagi-lagi karena janji yang dibuatnya dengan Akashi (akan menuruti semua perintah lelaki itu) beberapa saat yang lalu, ia terpaksa menerima.

"Aku tak bisa membukanya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi memasang tampang tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana kau membuka kaleng sebelumnya?"

"Itu sudah terbuka dan tinggal sedikit isinya."

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan aneh, perpaduan shock dan kaget (itu sama saja). "Kau meminum minumanku?"

"Aku tak tau kalau itu minumanmu, Akashi-_kun . Gomenasai."_

Kalau Kuroko meminum minumannya, berarti ...berarti ...

...ciuman tidak langsung? Oh, bagaimana bisa ia berciuman (tidak langsung) dengan seorang hantu?

"Nah Kuroko, kurasa kau harus pergi dari tempat ini."

Kaget, Kuroko menoleh secepat yang ia bisa. Matanya bertatapan dengan manik Akashi yang tak dapat ditebak "A-apa Akashi-_kun _mengusirku?"

TBC

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Hampa, suasana yang dua hari terakhir ini menghantui Akashi. Agaknya ia menyesal telah menerima panggilan ayahnya untuk kembali ke mansion Akashi. Tubuhnya di sana, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh.

Jauh ke sosok hantu keberuntungan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Flashback On_

"A-apa Akashi_-kun _mengusirku?"

Akashi menaikkan alis, bingung. "Tidak, sepertinya aku salah bicara. Maksudku, kurasa aku harus pergi dari tempat ini," ulangnya sambil memaku pandang pada benda elektronik berwarna hitam.

Penasaran, Kuroko mendekat ke surai merah. Ponsel di tangan menjadi fokus utama. "Akashi_-kun_ pergi? Aku di sini sendiri? Atau Akashi_-kun_ mau membawaku?"

Entah hanya Akashi yang berpikiran begitu atau memang perkataan Kuroko seperti istri yang akan ditinggal pergi suaminya ?

Akashi menggeleng. '_Maunya begitu_,' batinnya. "Tidak. Shintarou akan menemanimu di sini, akan kuberitahu ia nanti."

"Kenapa tidak Kise_-kun_ saja?"

Mendengar nama si pirang disebut, mood Akashi yang memang tak terlalu baik kerena keadaan dapur, semakin menurun. "Aku tak akan mengizinkan pirang berisik itu menginjakkan kaki di apartemenku. Apalagi ia di sini berdua denganmu."

Helaian _baby blue _menghilang, lalu muncul tak jauh dari pintu dapur. "Memangnya kenapa, Akashi_-kun_? Kise_-kun_ baik padaku."

Ini Kuroko yang tidak peka atau memang Akashi yang kurang jelas?

Akashi memencet beberapa tombol benda elektronik di tangannya, kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanan. "Shintarou, kau tinggal di apartemenku besok," putus Akashi seenaknya. Lelaki itu bahkan belum mengatakan 'halo'.

"_Tidak_ _bisa, nanodayo. Aku masih ada di rumah nenekku._"

Tidak bisa Midorima, ya? Lelaki bersurai merah itu memutar otak. Masalahnya, dari semua temannya hanya Midorima yang bisa diandalkan, mengingat Midorima tak menaruh minat berlebih pada Kuroko. Kalau begini, siapa yang bisa menjaga apartemennya?

"_Kudengar Kise libur empat hari kedepan. Saat kau pulang kemarin, ia ikut menyusul. Kau bisa minta ia untuk menggantikanku,"_ ucap Midorima dari sebrang telepon.

Menimbang-nimbang, Akashi mengabaikan Midorima yang berbicara sendiri di sebrang sana.

"Jadi Akashi_-kun_, apa Midorima_-kun_ akan tinggal di sini?"

"Apa kau tak bisa tinggal di sini sendiri, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Rumah tanpa penghuni sama saja dengan rumah kosong, Akashi_-kun_. Aku tak bisa tinggal di apartemen kosong."

Ah, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain.

_Flashback Off_

'_Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya sekarang?'_

'_Apa ia kelelahan?'_

'_Apa ia sedang bemesraan dengan Ryouta sekarang?'_

Akashi menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Betapa inginnya Akashi menelepon perusahaan penerbangan sekarang, mengemasi barang, dan kembali ke apartemennya. Entah bagaimana, Kuroko selalu bersarang di pikirannya. Terlepas dari semua itu, ia merasa ada suatu bagian dirinya yang hilang saat Kuroko tak ada di sisinya.

Apa itu bisa disebut suka?

Tidak, itu bukan suka. Lebih seperti candu. Kuroko adalah candu untuknya. Berapa kali pun ia melihat wajah sang hantu, tak ada kata bosan yang tercetus di otaknya.

"Seijuuro, kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya seseorang sambil berjalan ke arah Akashi.

Akashi berusaha mengabaikan dengan terus memandang ke langit yang mulai menunjukkan guratan oranye, sudah sore ternyata. Orang yang memanggil Akashi dengan Seijuuro tadi, duduk di tepian kolam renang, mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh mengingat temperamen Akashi yang kerap kali membuatnya merinding.

"Sudah."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya. Moodnya sudah terlanjur buruk sejak kedatangannya ke sini, membuatnya tak bisa bersikap ramah pada siapapun. Sepertinya salah, kalau moodnya baik juga ia tak pernah ramah pada siapapun. "Aku menolaknya."

"Hah?! Kau menolaknya? Ayolah pikirkan kembali, aku tak tau harus mencari tempat tinggal ke mana lagi."

"Kau dengar aku tadi, Kotarou?"

Hayama membeku di tempat, kemudian mendesah kecewa. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan Akashi supaya mengizinkannya tinggal di apartemen sang lelaki bersurai merah, tapi tak kunjung medapat persetujuan. Ternyata status sahabat sejak kecil tak lantas membuatnya mendapat perhatian khusus. "Ah ...andai saja kau mau Sei."

"Kau bisa cari tempat tinggal sendiri. Lagipula, bukannya kau sudah punya apartemen?"

Hayama menggeleng, kemudian memasang wajah (pura-pura) sedih. "Apartemenku terlalu jauh dari tempat kuliah, kau tau kan? Lagipula, ayahmu yang memintaku pindah."

Kesal, Akashi menatap malas ke arah Hayama yang memiliki usia satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Pertama kali ia datang ke sini, ia kira ayahnya akan membahas tentang perusahaan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Akashi tak kala menyadari kehadiran Hayama di kediamannya.

Moodnya _drop_ seketika.

"Tapi kau memang ingin pindah, benar begitu, Kotarou?"

Hayama tertawa. "Sebenarnya begitu."

Matahari semakin menghilang, membuat Akashi berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kolam dengan langkah gontai. "Baiklah kau boleh tinggal, tapi akan kuberikan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Kurasa kau harus membayar sewanya."

V

Kuroko memandang sekeliling bosan. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kise pergi karena panggilan mendadak dari menegernya, tapi suasana sepi langsung menyerang. Sebenarnya Kise sempat menolak berkali-kali, berkata bahwa lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko. Tapi pada akhirnya toh ia pergi juga karena tak tahan dengan bunyi ponsel yang bertubi-tubi.

Kenapa tak dimatikan saja, Kise?

Sepi membuat Kuroko teringat kediaman lamanya. Biasanya, ia akan membuat seisi rumah berantakan kalau penghuninya bepergian. Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko tak ingin melakukan itu pada Akashi. Ia mendesah, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sekotak susu. Saat mengetahui susu bisa menambah energi Kuroko, Akashi lantas memenuhi lemari esnya dengan susu kotak, demi Kuroko tentu.

Lelaki merah itu takut Kuroko kehabisan tenaga, lantas menghilang.

Lemari es terbuka, tangan Kuroko mengambil kotak teratas, membuka salah satu ujungnya, lantas meminum cairan putih itu. Ia tak menyangka makanan manusia akan terasa enak di lidahnya. Sungguh hal yang mengejutkan.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, membuat Kuroko seketika berlari kecil ke arah pintu. Kaget memang. Sebelumnya sang tuan rumah berkata akan pergi tiga hari, tapi kalau dihitung-hitung Akashi baru pergi selama dua hari.

Hantu itu telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan mode tak kasat matanya.

Bingo, ternyata memang Akashi yang membuka pintu apartemen, mau siapa lagi? Tapi tunggu, siapa itu yang ada di belakang Akashi?

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas. "Siapa dia, Akashi_-kun_?"

"Hayama Kotarou, mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal di sini."

Hayama memandang Akashi heran. "Sei, ada orang lain di sini?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil. Tak lama, sosok Kuroko terlihat. "_Zashiki Warashi, _Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

Sepertinya ada pengulangan adegan di sini.

V

"Menurutmu, apa ia bisa berubah menjadi manusia?" tanya Hayama sambil lalu, membuat Akashi mengerutkan kening.

Piring makan siangnya kosong, terlalu malas pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring ataupun sekedar meletakkannya di bak cuci. "Tetsuya?" Akashi terkekeh. "Kau bercanda, Kotarou. Tetsuya hantu, tak mungkin bisa menjadi manusia."

Hayama menjadi bersemagat karena Akashi menanggapi kata-katanya. "Tapi bisa saja, kan? Tak ada yang mustahil sekarang. Kalau saja kau mau melemparkan koin ke tanah, boom, maka akan tumbuh pohon."

"Kau menyamakan Tetsuya dengan segumpal tanah?" pertanyaan meremehkan keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ia lebih dari segumpal tanah. Aku baru bertemu dengannya, tapi aku merasakan hal yang aneh."

"Seperti?"

Diliriknya Kuroko yang sedang duduk di kursi piano, sesekali menekan tutsnya acak, menciptakan nada ganjil. "Seperti perasaan kalau aku menginginkannya dalam wujud manusia."

Akashi berdiri, sengaja menyenggol meja dan menumpahkan minuman ke pangkuan Hayama. "Oi!" protes Hayama.

Tanpa meminta maaf ataupun berniat mengambil gelas yang kosong, Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan menarik tangan pucat si hantu. "Eh, Akashi_-kun_?"

Ditariknya tangan itu hingga Kuroko dalam posisi berdiri. Lelaki itu merunduk sedikit, kemudian mencium bibir si hantu. Sebenarnya bukan mencium, karena Akashi hanya menempelkannya saja. Mata Kuroko membulat tak percaya, begitu juga dengan Hayama yang bahkan mulutnya ikut terbuka.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman itu. "Ia milikku Kotarou, dalam wujud hantu, manusia, maupun lainnya. Jadi jika ingin, aku yang akan membuatnya menjadi manusia, kau tak perlu repot-repot. Kalau kau berani menginginkannya, maka aku tak segan mengulitimu sekarang juga," ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai, tak memikirkan kondisi Kuroko yang sekarang ada di antara sadar dan tidak.

Tanpa disangka Akashi, Hayama malah tersenyum, memperjelas taring mungil di bibirnya. "Eh, jadi kau mau berebutan denganku, Seijuuro?"

TBC

_._

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

Thanks buat **Hirara**-san yang udah mau repot-repot ngetik panjang buat kasih saran. Mulai sekarang Vee akan coba belajar penggunaan EYD yang benar.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"Eh, jadi kau mau berebutan denganku, Seijuuro?"

.

Suasana mendadak berat. Kuroko masih mematung seperti itu. Pergelangan tangannya telah bebas dari cengkraman Akashi, membuatnya terduduk di lantai sambil menatap kosong ke depan, _shock_. Apa benar yang barusan Akashi lakukan itu kenyataan?

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, memonpa cairan merah agar bergerak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Apa Kuroko punya jantung dan darah? Anggap saja ia memilikinya.

Akashi tertawa. "Berebutan, eh? Tanpa berusahapun Tetsuya akan menjadi milikku."

"Kau berhayal, Sei. Apa respon seperti itu tampak baik di matamu?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandang ke arah Kuroko.

Raut kaget tak kunjung hilang dari wajah sang _Zashiki Warashi._ Matanya yang sebelumnya memang kosong, terlihat semakin kosong,rona belum hilang dari kedua pipinya. Perasaan hantu itu campur aduk. Ibunya sendiri, yang menciptakan dirinya (untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa disebut melahirkan), tak pernah berlaku seperti itu. Tapi Akashi, lelaki bersurai merah dengan tatapan tajam, berani menciumnya, di hadapan orang lain pula. Sebenarnya tak masalah. Kehilangan ciuman pertama tak akan menjadi ujung hidupnya. Tapi malunya itu loh!

"Tentu saja. Ia memang minim ekspresi. Kau tak akan tau kalau sebenarnya di dalam sana ia senang . Benar kan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko diam, tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia senang? Sepertinya tidak. Tapi dadanya terasa berdesir. Apa itu kata lain dari senang?

Helaan nafas terdengar dari lelaki bersurai oranye, ia menumpukkan berat tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman di celana akibat tumbahan sengaja dari Akashi. "Lihat?" Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kuroko bahkan tak meresponmu."

Akashi berdecih, membuang muka dari Kuroko. "Dia memang seperti itu."

"Eh? Begitukah?"

"Sudahlah Kotarou. Hentikan semua perdebatan ini. Pergi kau sana dari pandanganku."

Dengan sinis Hayama melempar pandang ke arah Akashi, mulai bosan dengan tingkah _aku-selalu-benar _milik Akashi.

"Akashi_-kun no baka_," kata Kuroko datar, kemudian menghilang. Ah... seandainya Akashi dan Hayama melihat semburat tipis di pipi pucat Kuroko, mungkin prespeksi mereka akan berubah. Setidaknya Kuroko beruntung karena tirai jendela yang tertutup, menghalangi cahaya pembawa kehidupan menyusup masuk.

Lagi-lagi keheningan mendominasi, tapi tak bertahan lama karena tawa Hayama menggema di ruang tamu. Akashi melempar tatapan tajam yang mengisyatkan _berhenti-tertawa-atau-kurobek-mulutmu_, yang sukses membuat Hayama bungkam.

"Sepertinya aku harus menata barang-barangku terlebih dahulu," katanya canggung tanpa memandang Akashi, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

V

Pagi-pagi. Tapi suasana di apartemen Akashi sudah beragam. Di sudut kanan, terlihat Akashi yang tertekuk wajahnya. Sedang di sudut kiri terlihat Hayama dan Kuroko yang tengah bercengkrama dengan gelas susu di tangan si _Baby Blue_ dan secangkir kopi di tangan si Oranye.

Entah kenapa tak ada yang ingin keluar dari apartemen untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau menjalankan aktifitas lainnya. Ah... sepertinya memang tak ada yang harus dilakukan. Akashi baru akan masuk kuliah beberapa minggu lagi, sedang Hayama berkata ingin di rumah (entah ada jadwal kuliah atau tidak).

"Eeeh... jadi kau bisa meminum susu? Tak ada yang lain?"

Akashi tak suka jika diabaikan. Bahkan semua orang tak suka jika diabaikan, benar begitu? Dan lelaki bersurai merah itu termasuk salah satunya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba berbicara dengan Kuroko. Tapi saat ia mendekati hantu itu, Kuroko malah menghilang dan muncul di samping Hayama, seperti meminta perlindungan.

Itu menyebalkan.

"Apa tak bosan dengan original? Aku bisa belikan yang lebih enak dari itu."

Mata Kuroko berbinar, sejenak gelas susu di tangannya terlupakan sepenuhnya. "Memang ada yang lain dari ini, Hayama_-kun_?"

Hayama mengangguk bersemangat. Entah sudah berapa lama tak ada orang yang bersikap seperti Kuroko. Dalam keseharian, biasanya ia yang dianggap paling bodoh sehingga tak ada yang mendengarkan kata-katanya. Tak jarang juga ada yang terlalu frontal, menyebutnya bodoh secara terang-terangan. Salah satu contohnya bisa dilihat sekarang.

"Bodoh! Tak usah perhatikan ia, Tetsuya. Susu original sudah cukup untukmu, tanpa pewarna maupun bahan pengawet."

"Aku mau, Hayama_-kun_."

Diabaikan.

"Tetsuya, aku bilang cukup, berarti benar-benar cukup. Aku tak mau tubuhmu kelebihan gula, lantas jadi gemuk. Kau mendengarku, Tetsuya?"

"Kapan kita membelinya? Apa bisa sekarang, Hayama_-kun_?"

Diabaikan lagi.

Hayama melonjak senang, kemudian menggandeng tangan Kuroko. "Kalau begitu ayo berangkat sekarang."

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku tak mungkin keluar dengan baju ini," katanya sambil mengamati _kimono_ berwarna biru cerah yang dibelikan Kise tempo hari.

"Tak apa, kau masih terlihat imut dengan pakaian itu, bahkan lebih cocok begitu."

Wajah Kuroko merona, sedang Akashi menggertakkan gigi kesal. "Hei kalian, berhenti sekarang juga!"

Apanya yang pembawa keberuntungan? Akashi bahkan merasa kalau sekarang Kuroko membuat amarahnya ingin meledak-ledak. Itu bukan keberuntungan, kan?

"Nah Kuroko, kira-kira kau lebih suka rasa vanilla atau coklat? Uhm, bagaimana kalau kopi? Ah tidak, usiamu sepertinya belum cocok dengan minuman semacam kopi. Berapa usia... "

Ucapan Hayama berhenti lantaran _action figur_ seorang tentara berukuran tujuh belas senti melayang ke kepalanya, membentur lapisan kulit berselimut oranye, menciptakan bola mini di samping kiri. "_Ittee_! Seijuuro, kau mau membunuhku!" bentaknya sambari berbalik dan memandang Akashi dengan tetesan bening di ujung mata. Jemarinya mengusap pelan benjolan yang diciptakan Akashi.

Dan dengan jahatnya Akashi menyeringai puas ke arah Hayama.

"Akashi_-kun_!"

Sedikit banyak Akashi kaget saat mendengar suara Kuroko (yang biasanya datar) berubah menjadi penuh emosi. Ia telan semua perasaan kaget dan kesalnya. Ia melangkah maju dan mengambil kembali _action figur_ yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu menghampiri Kuroko.

Menggeram pelan, Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang berhenti? Apa kau tak mendengar!" bentaknya tepat di depan Kuroko.

"A-ku... aku... aku..."

Cengkraman itu perlahan mengendur, berganti dengan usapan pelan dibelakang kepala Kuroko, membuat yang bersangkutan mulai merona wajahnya."Kau dengar aku tadi, Tetsuya? Aku tak suka kalau kau mengabaikanku. Mau berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

Hayama hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi Akashi menatapnya tajam, membuatnya kembali bungkam.

"Mau berjanji, Tetsuya?"

Entah takut atau memang menyutujui, Kuroko mengangguk.

Akashi menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan, tak dapat tertangkap oleh Kuroko karena perbedaan arah pandang yang signifikan. Tapi seringaian itu terlihat jelas oleh Hayama, yang wajahnya sontak berubah menjadi tertekuk dan penuh kerut kejengkelan. "Bagus. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar ingin susu degan rasa lain?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Akashi_-kun_."

"Kau berbohong."

"Baiklah aku berbohong. Sekarang Akashi_-kun_ puas?"

Pelukan itu terputus, Akashi menatap Kuroko sejenak, kemudian beralih ke arah Hayama. "Kotarou, belikan ia _milkshake_ dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda. Aku bisa mengganti uangnya saat kau kembali dengan minuman-minuman itu."

"Aku?" tanya Hayama tak habis pikir. Yang ingin membelikan Akashi, tapi kenapa ia yang disuruh pergi?

"Tentu saja kau. Apa kau melihat seseorang bernama Kotarou di sini, selain dirimu?"

Hendak membantah, Akashi lantas berkata, "lupa dengan bayaran sewamu, Kotarou?"

Perubahan subjek obrolan yang tiba-tiba membuat Hayama menggernyit bingung. "Aku bisa membayarnya sekarang. Biar kuambil dulu."

Baru beberapa langkah, Hayama berhenti. "Bukan uang yang kuinginkan, Kotarou."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau menuruti kata-kataku, tiga hari setiap bulan, untuk mengganti uang sewa."

"APA?!"

Akashi menarik Hayama dengan kasar, membuka pintu, kemudian mendorong lelaki hingga hampir terjatuh. "Kau tak kuizinkan masuk sebelum membawa apa yang diinginkan Tetsuya."

"Tapi..."

Pintu tertutup.

Akashi kembali ke dalam, tapi tak menemukan Kuroko dimanapun. "Tetsuya, keluarlah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Aku lelah, Akashi_-kun_," sahut Kuroko menolak, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya malu bertatap muka dengan Akashi karena kejadian kemarin.

"Kau marah?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Akashi menghela nafas. Sepertinya Kuroko memang marah. Mungkin karena ciuman kemarin. Akashi tak habis pikir, bagaimana hal sepele seperti itu membuat Kuroko tak mau menampakkan diri? Ia ingat dengan ciuman pertamanya, dengan orang yang namanya tak ingin ia sebut, tapi reaksi orang itu justru berkebalikan dengan reaksi Kuroko. Kalau orang itu dengan senang hati menerimanya, tak seperti Kuroko yang justru marah.

Kuroko memang tak seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia memang bukan orang, kan?

"Memang berapa usiamu? Lima belas? Heh... sepertinya kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya."

Kuroko sungguh ingin keluar dari topik yang kini dibahas Akashi.

"Tidak Akashi_-kun_, aku enam belas."

Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko tak bisa diam dan ingin terus menjawab lontaran kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Enam belas?" gumam Akashi.

Mata lelaki itu membulat tak percaya? Kuroko? Enam belas? Bagaimana bisa hantu yang terlihat seperti remaja muda itu sudah enam belas? Lihat wajahnya, tingginya, postur tubuhnya. Asumsi Akashi, mungkin setiap _Zashiki Warashi _memang memiliki pertumbuhan yang lambat. Terlepas dari semua itu, dimatanya sosok Kuroko sungguh menawan.

Gelengan halus dari Akashi membuat Kuroko menampakkan diri dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Akashi_-kun_?" tanyanya heran.

Sudut bibir sang tuan rumah terangkat, tetapi tak sempat tertangkap oleh mata Kuroko karena sedetik kemudian senyuman itu lenyap. "Bukannya kau baru mengatakan 'lelah'?"

Kuroko bergerak-gerak gugup, kedua tangannya menaut-naut bimbang. "E-eh... apa aku barusan bilang begitu?"

Tangan yang menyatu itu ditarik paksa, menghilang dibalik kedua tangan besar milik Akashi. "Kau khawatir denganku, benar?"

Tangan itu ditarik oleh si surai _baby blue_. Hangat mendekati panas, tangannya terasa nyaman tak kala lelaki itu menggenggamnya. "Lepaskan Akashi_-kun_, tanganmu panas."

Tawa kecil Akashi keluar, membuat telinga Kuroso serasa dibelai nada-nada khas yang selalu bisa membuatnya terhanyut. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi _tsundere, _Tetsuya?"

"Apa itu _tsundere_?"

"Sikap saat kau tak mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan malah melakukan kebalikannya."

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kau begitu."

"Tidak."

"Kau begitu."

Tak ada yang mau mengalah, lantas Kuroko menghela nafas bosan. "Baiklah, aku begitu."

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Kuroko diam, tak berniat mengulurkan tangannya. Akashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau keras kepala."

"Ya, aku keras kepala. Jadi, apa yang ingin Akashi_-kun_ bicarakan tadi?" tanya Kuroko, mengembalikan percakapan ke arah yang seharusnya.

"Ini soal Kutarou."

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan itu, Akashi_-kun_. Aku tak berminat menjadi bahan undian kalian."

Akashi mengangkat tangannya, meletakkanya di depan dada, lantas menatap Kuroko dengan raut muka jengkel. Bagaimana Kuroko selalu bisa menebak apa yang ingin dikatakannya?

"Kami tak menjadikanmu undian Tetsuya. Hanya saja... tidak, bilang padaku kalau ia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh."

Lelaki itu berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamar dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri.

Begitu saja?

Dasar tak bertanggung jawab.

V

"_Tadaima_."

"_Are_, tak ada orang dimanapun. Kuroko? Sei?"

Hayama meletakkan enam cup _milkshake_ di atas meja. Tangannya agak gemetar karena membawa beban berat. Meskipun kedai _milkshake_ terletak di sekitar taman—di depan gedung apartemen, tapi tetap saja cukup melelahkan.

Huh, padahal ia tak membeli seluruh rasa satu persatu.

"Hayama_-kun_, aku mau yang itu," kata Kuroko sembari berusaha meraih cup bergambar kepala kucing.

Hayama melonjak kaget karena kehadiran Kuroko. Tapi tak lama, tubuhnya merileks kembali. "Tak mau yang lain?"

"Tak ada kucing di minuman yang lain."

Hayama mengamati _milkshake_ yang lain. "Eh, benar juga. Salahku. Harusnya aku meminta cup seperti itu untuk yang lainnya."

Kuroko menyesap minumannya. Seketika itu mata sang _Zashiki Warashi _membulat.

Terdiam.

Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat mempresentasikan perasaannya saat ini. Bahkan tangan Hayama yang bersandar di pundaknya tak terasa.

"Enak?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Dimana Seijuuro?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

Diam-diam Hayama tersenyum senang. Lega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa sebegitu enaknya sampai kau tak bisa berhenti meminumnya, Tetsuya?"

Sedotan yang ada di bibir Kuroko terlepas, ia menoleh dan mendapati Akashi berjalan dengan muka masam. Kerutan tak suka tertera jelas di wajah Akashi. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Kotarou. Paling tidak kau harus berdiri dua meter darinya."

"Siapa kau?"

"Tiga hari, ingat?"

Tangan itu ditarik dengan ekspresi tak rela.

Mengalun dengan nada monoton, bel pintu membuat Akashi mengarahkan tatapan tak sukanya pada benda tak bersalah itu. "Siapa yang bertamu di saat begini?"

"Sepertinya temanku. Tak kusangka mereka akan datang."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengundang orang ke sini?"

Hayama berlari ke arah pintu dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Akashi.

Ragu-ragu Kuroko melirik Akashi, membuat rona samar di pipinya. Entah kenapa, sejak kejadian tempo hari, Kuroko menjadi _blushing _sendiri saat berhadapan dengan pemilik dua warna mata itu.

Kembalinya Hayama diikuti dengan dua orang di belakangnya. Tatapan Kuroko terpaku dengan pemilik warna rambut kelabu yang berjalan di sisi kiri.

"_O-okaasan_?"

"Tetsuya?"

Mata Akashi menatap heran kedua figur yang tengah bertatap muka itu.

Tatapan mata itu bersatu, menghasilkan emosi yang membeludak. Berlari kecil, lelaki bersurai kelabu itu menghampiri Kuroko dan membenamkan si _Baby Blue_ di dalam dada, mengabaikan tatapan marah yang dikeluarkan Akashi Seijuuro. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Hayama dan temannya terlalu _speechless_ untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuh, apalagi bertanya.

Cerobohnya Akashi, membiarkan Kuroko tetap menampakkan diri. Sekarang ia menyesal sendiri tak kala mendapati pemandangan yang sedang disuguhkan.

Hayama dan temannya benar-benar gagal paham, sedang Akashi bertambah masam wajahnya.

Kuroko dan lelaki berambut kelabu tetap berdiam seperti itu sampai Akashi memisahkan paksa keduanya, membuat Kuroko tersentak ke belakang, lalu menabrak meja. Hayama reflek saja membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hayama_-kun_." Tatapannya beralih ke Akashi. "Akashi_-kun_! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya, agak membentak sebenarnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Akashi, Kuroko berjalan dan memeluk lelaki berambut kelabu yang membalas dengan sentuhan ringan di ujung kepala.

Entah kenapa, pelukan posesif Kuroko pada surai kelabu membuat Akashi ingin mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala terdekat, dan itu adalah kepala Hayama.

Hayama merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau sudah besar, Kuroko. Terakhir kali kuingat kau masih sebesar ini," kata si Kelabu dengan nada datar.

"Tidak, _Okaasan. _Saat itu aku sudah sebatas dada _Okaasan_."

Tunggu... Akashi berusaha menyatukan kepingan-kepingan kaca pecah yang tercecer. Tiba-tiba lampu bersinar terang benderang.

"Kau ibu dari Tetsuya?"

TBC

.

_Yang review pake akun Vee bales via PM aja ya ^^_

_Guest : Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou~ ^^ , UKKnya 'cukup' lancar kok. Makasih udah mau baca, ditambah review lagi._

Thanks buat yang udah review, fave, or follow. Vee bisa lanjutin sampai ch ini berkat kalian semua. Arigatou ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"Kau ibu dari Tetsuya?"

.

Semua pandangan mengarah ke tempat Akashi berdiri.

"Bagaimana Akashi_-kun_ bisa tau?"

Akashi mengerjapkan bulu matanya sedang Hayama berguman tak jelas tentang _tak mengerti_ dan _bingung_.Akashi mengerjap lagi, tangannya menopang dagu dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Kau lupa kalau aku tau segalanya?"

"Kau bukan tuhan, Akashi_-kun._"

"Heh? J-jadi orang ini ibumu?" tanya Hayama sambil mengacung-acungkan talunjuknya ke arah Mayuzumi Chihiro, orang yang dipanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan _okaasan._

Hayama, kau telat mengerti.

Kuroko tetap memeluk Mayuzumi dengan _defensif_, seakan takut terpisah. Benar saja, terakhir kali ia bertemu lelaki itu, tak kurang enam tahun yang lalu. Saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun, Mayuzumi sudah tak pernah tertangkap di kedua kelopak matanya. Adalah hal yang wajar kalau Kuroko merasakan perasaan rindu.

"Tapi hal yang tak bisa kupahami, kalau dia ibumu, apa dia juga hantu sepertimu?"

Warna mata yang berbeda-beda mengalihkan fokus ke arah Mayuzumi yang tetap saja bertampang datar. Hanya saja matanya berkilat-kilat senang, apalagi saat melihat tatapan cemburu yang dilayangkan Akashi. Didekapnya Kuroko lebih erat, membuat Kuroko mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

"Cih, lepaskan Kuroko!" seru Hayama, seketika menarik Kuroko ke sampingnya.

Akashi mendengus tak suka. Ia tau Kuroko menggemaskan, tapi apa harus semua orang menaruh perhatian padanya? Rasanya seperti melihat salah satu adegan harem yang ditampilkan secara _live._ Biarlah, kali ini Akashi mengampuni Hayama karena rasa penasaran yang kini menyesaki rongga tubuhnya.

"Aku memang hantu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi di sini?' tanya teman Hayama yang hanya bisa _speechless _bahkan sebelum percakapan aneh ini berlangsung.

"Ah, aku tak peduli! Ayo ke kamar," ucap Hayama sambil menarik Mibuchi Reo, temannya yang lain.

Ucapan Hayama ambigu, membuat Akashi yang pikirannya memang sudah tak _sepolos dulu_ mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalangi langkah Hayama. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi hanya menatap tak peduli. Pada dasarnya Mayuzumi tak mau memperhatikan, sedang Kuroko memang tak mengartikan kata-kata Hayama sebagai sesuatu yang ambigu.

"Tunggu Kotarou, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di apartemenku?"

Hayama menyingkirkan tangan Akashi. "Diamlah, aku hanya mengerjakan proyek akhir semester. Kalau tak boleh, aku akan mengajak Kuroko sebagai gantinya."

Akashi membuang muka, membiarkan Hayama dan Mibuchi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan sekarang tidak lagi?" tanya Akashi, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Pose Akashi yang menurut Kuroko sok keren itu membuat Mayuzumi ingin memukul kepala merahnya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya sebatas keinginan belaka.

"Karena seseorang mengubahku. Mungkin kau sudah tau mengenai perjanjian, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Seseorang membuat janji denganku, ingin aku berjanji akan menjadi manusia sampai dia meninggal."

Aneh, ganjil, tak masuk akal. Semua kata-kata itu berputar di benak Akashi. Tapi bukankah dari awal semuanya memang tak masuk akal? Dimulai dari kehadiran Kuroko, hingga kejadian lain yang menyusulnya. Satu lagi kejadian ganjil tak akan membuat Akashi nekat menggantung diri.

Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Mata Akashi terlihat terbelalak sekejap, kemudian berubah menjadi kilat antusias. "Ayo buat perjanjian denganku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang saat itu (lagi-lagi) memeluk Mayuzumi menoleh dan melayangkan pandang bingung. "Tapi aku tak mau jadi manusia sekarang. Kalau aku jadi manusia, mereka akan menghilang."

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Kuroko membuat Mayuzumi terlonjak. Dipandanganya Kuroko dengan sorot khawatir. "Katakan kau berbohong, Tetsuya," katanya tercekat, tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan perasaan.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut. "Dua, _Okaasan. _Mereka ada dua."

Mayuzumi bangkit terlebih dahulu dan mengobservasi sekeliling. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada kaca di sudut ruangan. Ia menyeret tangan Kuroko secara halus, diikuti dengan Akashi.

Kaget, khawatir, ngeri, terpanjar samar di raut wajah Akashi. Matanya terpaku pada pantulan tiga orang di depan cermin. Tidak, pandangannya hanya terpaku pada Kuroko.

Hantu itu terlihat mengerikkan dengan dua tangan mungil yang menyembul di bagian kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Mayuzumi mengatakan kalau seorang _Zashiki Warashi _yang menginjak usia dewasa memang akan mengalami pembelahan yang biasanya berlangsung selama satu bulan. Bagian yang membelah biasanya tak akan bisa terlihat kecuali di depan cermin.

Tapi Mayuzumi tak mengerti kenapa Kuroko bisa dewasa secepat ini.

Kuroko mengatakan kalau pembelahan itu bermula pagi ini. saat itu Kuroko tak sengaja berjalan di depan cermin dan mendapati pemandangan ganjil. Dia lantas mendekat dan mendapati tangan itu telah menyembul di kedua pinggangnya. Semua hal itu membuatnya senang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akashi sembari menyentuh tangan mungil di sisi kanan. Tapi anehnya, ia tak merasakan apapun di sana.

"Yang sebelah kiri akan menjadi hantu biasa, sedang yang sebelah kanan akan menjadi _Zashiki Warashi _baru."

Kini lelaki bersurai merah itu paham mengapa Kuroko bisa menyebut Mayuzumi sebagai _Okaasan._

Mata Akashi terlihat berkilat senang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Mayuzumi. Pikiran tantang bagaimana damainya hidup yang akan dimilikinya kelak saat _Zashiki Warashi _baru itu muncul. Pertama, dia akan mengubah Kuroko, kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya.

Rencana yang bagus.

V

Hari telah menginjak sore saat Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Mibuchi Reo berpamitan. "Tetsuya, jangan banyak bergerak ya? Kalau tidak mereka akan patah," bisik Mayuzumi di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. Akashi _agak _cemburu. Sebelum ini, dia tak pernah melihat Kuroko tersenyum tersenyum setulus itu. "Pasti." Mayuzumi membalas senyum Kuroko. "Kapan kira-kira _Okaasan _kemari lagi?"

"Nanti akan kusempatkan berkunjung saat kosong," katanya.

"Baiklah."

"Nah, aku pulang dulu."

Hayama mengantar Mayuzumi dan Mibuchi sampai _lobby_, menyisakan Akashi dan Kuroko sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya tadi?"

Kuroko tau kalau berbohong dari Akashi sama saja mencari mati. Dia tau kalau dia sudah mati, tapi dia tak ingin mati untuk kedua kalinya. "_Okaasan _menyuruhku agar menjaga diri."

Kuroko tak sepenuhnya berbohong, kan?

"Oh."

V

Hayama tidur di atas sofa dan menatap antusias layar datar di hadapannya. Lelaki itu tengah melihat acara lawak yang menurut Akashi tak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Akashi bahkan tak dapat menangkap apa yang diocehkan para pelawak di dalam sana. Ia tak suka, juga tak tertarik.

"Kotarou, lepaskan tanganmu dari Kuroko," tegur Akashi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bosan dengan tingkah laku Hayama yang acuh tak acuh. Meski berapa kalipun Akashi menegur, Hayama tak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menjauhkan tangannya dari surai Kuroko.

Begitu mendengar suara bel pintu, Hayama berlari lebih dulu ke sana. Akashi hanya menatap bosan, kemudian menepuk sisa sofa kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan pada Kuroko untuk duduk di sana.

"Kapan makhluk itu akan keluar, Tetsuya?"

"Masih lama Akashi_-kun_, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin secepatnya mengubahmu menjadi manusia."

"Akashi_-kun_ serius dengan hal itu."

"Kapan aku tak serius dengan niatanku sendiri, Tetsuya?"

Surai merah itu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kuroko, kemudian menariknya mendekat. Ia puas saat melihat rona merah muda samar di wajah pucat hantu itu. Sentuhan Akashi pada perutnya mulai berubah menjadi gelitikan, membuat Kuroko kegelian. Tak tahan akan rasa itu, ia menghilang dan muncul lagi di belakang sofa dalam mode tak kasat mata.

Akashi bingung. "Tetsuya? Kau dimana?"

Kuroko muncul kembali dalam wujud nyata, tangannya tepat berada di pinggang Akashi, siap menggelitik. Tapi saat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan pinggang Akashi, bukannya geli, Akashi justru membalik tubuhnya dan menarik lengan Kuroko.

Tepat saat itu Akashi samar-samar melihat tangan di pinggang Kuroko terlihat jelas. Tapi semua itu diabaikannya.

Tubuh Kuroko terbanting ke sofa dengan keras. Punggungnya membentur pegangan sofa, membuatnya terbelelak. Tak lama kemudian, teriakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Akashi memucat saat mendapati Kuroko menggeliat kesakitan. Tubuhnya terjatuh dari sofa dan membentur lantai. Terbayang jelas di matanya, manik biru muda Kuroko yang seakan hilang dan hanya diisi dengan warna putih.

Dia pernah melihat hal itu, dan bukan merupakan sesuatu yang baik. Akashi ikut turun dari sofa. Tangannya meraih pundak _Zashiki Warashi _itu, kemudian mengguncangnya pelan. "Tetsuya tenangkan dirimu. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Tak berpengaruh.

"Tetsuya!"

Bentakan Akashi sukses membuat teriakan Kuroko berhanti. Mata _baby blue_ nya menatap Akashi dengan sorot yang sanggup membuat kepala merah tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Mulut Kuroko bergerak-gerak, tapi tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar keluar.

Sekarang hantu itu terisak. Akashi menarik lembut kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke dadanya sendiri. Lelaki itu dapat merasakan saat kemejanya mulai basah karena air mata yang dikeluarkan Akashi. Tapi dia tak peduli. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar air mata itu cepat kering.

"Akashi_-kun_."

Bisa dilihatnya saat ini Kuroko sedang menahan sakit. Semua itu bisa dikenali dari suara yang seperti tercekik dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau membawaku ke depan cermin," pintanya lirih.

Akashi tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Awalnya ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dan menggoda Kuroko. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk membuat Kuroko kesakitan ataupun menangis seperti sekarang.

Diangkatnya Kuroko dan membawnaya dengan kedua tangan. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan ke depan cermin, tak ingin terlalu cepat supaya Kuroko tak jatuh untuk kedua kali.

Begitu mencapai cermin, hal yang bisa dilihatnya hanya Kuroko dan dirinya sendiri. Seketika itu pandangannya segerah beralih ke pinggang Kuroko, yang tak menampakkan apapun. Kedua lengan itu hilang tak berbekas, menyisakan kain baju yang kini dipakai Kuroko.

Kemana gerangan kedua mungil yang tadi melekat di sana?

"Tidak!"

"Tetsuya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Tetsuya!"

Sosok Kuroko menghilang entah kemana, menyisakan Akashi yan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

TBC

.

_Yang review pake akun, Vee bales via PM._

_Guest : iya ^^, kan Vee tepatin janji. Bener banget. Hayama buat peran 'nista' aja xD. Itung-itung gantiin perannya Kise yang nggak bisa selalu muncul. Makasih buat RnRnya ^^_

Intinya, thanks buat semuanya (yang udah review, read, fave, or follow). Maaf Vee nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu.


	11. Chapter 11

Akashi memijat keningnya. Ini adalah hal yang tak terduga. Bagian saat satu gedung apartemennya terbakar merupakan hal yang tak pernah diduga Akashi.

Hal itu terjadi dua jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menggedor pintunya saat ia terbuai mimpi. Akashi lantas terlonjak dan berlari keluar. Kala itu lorong sudah penuh dengan asap, bahkan bagian kamar sebelah—kamar Hayama—sudah mulai manampakkan tanda-tanda terbakar. Dari mana asal api, tak ada yang tau.

Saat itu Hayama tak ada di apartemen. Lelaki itu kembali ke rumah untuk liburan. Beruntung sekali lelaki itu. Karena sempat membawa serta barang-barangnya. Bahkan mobil Akashi masih terperangkap di _basement._

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi saat Akashi menatap kesal ke arah gedung apartemen. Ia berjalan ke arah taman, lantas duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap langsung ke kobaran api. Hebat, dia bisa melihat jelas semuanya dari sini.

Ia berdecih. ponselnya tertinggal di dalam sana, bersama dengan segala barang-barang.

Melihat bagaimana pemadam kebakaran menyemprotkan air ke bangunan gosong membuat Akashi muak sendiri. Sebaiknya ia segera mencari telepon umum terdekat untuk menghubungi keluarga.

Kakinya mulai melangkah untuk menghampiri telepon umum.

"_Halo, siapa ini?"_

"Ini aku. Apartemenku kebakaran. Aku akan ada di rumah besok pagi."

Tombol merah dipencet. Akashi menghembuskan nafas. Beruntung dia sempat menyambar dompet di meja. Kesadarannya akan pentingnya alat transaksi membuatnya selalu membawa dompet kemanapun. Bahkan dalam keadaan terdesak, ia tak akan pernah lupa.

Kakinya mulai lelah menapak trotoar. Sepertinya dia harus mulai mencari kendaraan untuk pulang.

Akhirnya, satu-satunya pilihan yang dimiliki Akashi adalah menelepon perusahaan taksi. Kalau bukan karena nama keluarganya, mungkin tak ada taksi untuknya di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Ah tidak," kata Sopir taksi.

Mobil menepi dan sopir taksi menoleh ke belakang. Ia berkata, "Maaf tuan, sepertinya ban belakang pecah."

"Benarkan!"

"Tidak bisa tuan. Saya harus menelepon perusahaan."

"Tak ada ban serep?"

Supir taksi menggeleng takut.

Akashi melemparkan uang ke tempat duduk, kemudian keluar sambil membanting pintu. Tanpa memperhatikan apakah uang itu kurang atau tidak, dia melangkah pergi.

Kepergian Kuroko memang membuatnya tertimpa sial berturut-turut. Sebaiknya dia mencari keberadaan hantu itu.

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

**.**

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih satu jam, Akashi telah sampai di kediamannya. Syukurlah perjalanan itu tak sejauh yang diperkirakannya.

"Seijuuro? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Akashi mengabaikan _Otousan_ nya. Dia lantas menaiki tangga. Tapi baru di pertengahan, lagi-lagi _Otousan _nya berkata, "Seijuurou, apa kau baru saja kehilangan telinga?"

Pertanyaan sarkasme itu membuat Akashi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, kemudian melempar tatapan kesal. "Apartemenku kebakaran," jawabnya singkat, kemudian bergegas pergi ke kamar.

Akashi senior itu memandang heran, kemudian memutuskan untuk tak peduli.

Begitu Akashi sampai di kamar, pemandangan yang menyapanya adalah kepulan debu. Salah satu pelayan yang lewat pun terbelalak kaget. Pasalnya dia selalu membersihkan setiap ruang.

Cukup!

Akashi muak dengan semua ini. Ia harus segera mencari keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Masih tersimpan dengan jelas peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Peristiwa gagalnya pembelahan diri Kuroko. Semua itu salahnya, tapi ia tak menyesal. Salah satu yang disesalinya kini hanya keberadaan Kuroko yang bagai tertelan bumi.

Ia kehilangan, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Entah bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya pada Kuroko. Dia tak merasa memiliki perasaan khusus. Suka pada hantu? Akashi tak segila itu untuk memutuskan menyerahkan perasaannya pada seorang hantu.

Tapi kenapa dia merasa kehilangan.

Akashi merebahakan diri ke tempat tidur. Kini ia ada di kamar tamu. Sedang kamarnya sendiri tengah dibersihkan kembali oleh pelayan.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Kenapa hidupnya sungguh membingungkan.

Tau ah. Ia bingung. Sebaiknya memejamkan mata sejenak. Akashi benar-benar mengantuk.

V

Gang itu sepi. Akashi dapat melihat Kuroko terduduk lemas di samping dinding berlumut. Ia ingin meraih sosok itu dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Ia hanya dapat mengamati saat sosok itu semakin luntur oleh cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang.

Tidak!

Kuroko tak boleh menghilang!

Akashi mengamati sekitar. Ia mengenali tempat ini. Ada beberapa blok dari apartemennya.

Tapi saat dia ingin berlari, tubuhnya tersentak.

.

_Mimpi._

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan berlari ke bawah.

_Ia harus menemukan Kuroko._

Akashi yakin. Yakin sekali, kalau itu tadi memang Kuroko. Kuroko ada di sana. Tengah ada di ujung penghidupannya. Kali ini Akashi tak akan melepaskannya. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tanpa disadari, kedua matanya kembali seperti dulu. Kembali ke saat-saat ia masih mengecap bangku anak sekolah menengah pertama. Mata rubi itu berkilat khawatir.

"Seijuuro. Apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirimu?"

Akashi menatap _Otousan _nya sekilas. Yang bersangkutan membeku di tempat. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat anaknya mengeluarkan tatapan secemas itu, bahkan saat istrinya meninggal dunia. Ia tersenyum samar.

Lelaki itu berlari ke arah garasi dan menaiki salah satu mobil berwarna silver setelah menyambar kunci dari laci.

Mobil melaju kencang di jalan raya.

'_Lantas, apa yang terjadi kalau kau tak seimbang?'_

'_Aku akan menghilang.'_

Percakapan dengan Kuroko kembali terbayang. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Ia tak peduli Kuroko akan membela diri atau tidak, dia hanya ingin Kuroko di sini. Ingin Kuroko selalu di sini. Di sampingnya.

Akashi tersentak dan hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan.

Itu dia. Alasan kenapa dia selalu menghawatirkan Kuroko dan selalu tak suka jika ada orang lain yang dekat dengannya. Itu mungkin karena dia menyukainya.

Akashi tertawa.

Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin menyukai hantu.

_Tapi tak apa kan, kalau Kuroko menjadi manusia?_

Ia menyeringai. Benar, ia akan menemukan Kuroko dan mengubahnya.

V

Kuroko menatap nyalang ke tembok di depannya. Semuanya berakhir. Ia tak akan bisa membelah diri lagi. Satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk mendapat penerus hilang karena Akashi.

Tapi Kuroko tak bisa membencinya. Ia tak bisa membenci orang itu.

"Tetsuya? Kau ada di sini?"

Kuroko tak menolah. Ia tetap berdiam di tempat. Suara itu bagaikan angin yang masuk ke telinga, kemudian keluar.

Akashi yang kala itu melihat kertas mengapung di udara lantas menghampiri. Tapi begitu tangannya terangkat—berniat menyentuh hal tak kasat mata—ke depan, sebuah suara terdengar, "Kenapa Akashi_-kun_ ke sini? Berniat untuk memusnahkanku juga?"

Suara lemah Kuroko membuat Akashi terhenyak. Sebegitu jahatkah dia di mata Kuroko?

"Tetsuya. Kau tau aku tak sengaja, kan?"

"Pergi. Akashi_-kun_ membuatku ingin menghilang."

Akashi terkekeh tanpa ekspresi. "Menurutmu, kau bisa kembali apartemenku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh kau benar. Apartemenku kebakaran. Kalau begitu kau bisa ke rumahku?"

"Tidak."

"Benar juga, _Otousan_ akan kaget saat melihatmu. Jadi kau bisa ke rumahku? Aku akan membeli rumah."

"Tidakkah Akashi_-kun_ tau, kalau aku tak mau bertemu dengan Akashi_-kun_ lagi!"

Sosok Kuroko perlahan terlihat. Hanya setengah nyata karena energinya tak cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat sepenuhnya.

Tapi sosok itu membuat Akashi khawatir. Kuroko terlihat berantakan. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya sesaat sebelum menghilang. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah. Dan ekspresi kosong Kuroko yang paling membuat Akashi terhenyak.

"Tidakkah kau tau, kalau semua kesialan menimpaku setelah kau pergi!" bentak Akashi, tak kuasa menahan amarahnya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, kemudian menunduk. "Baik. Aku akan kembali."

"Kau akan kembali?"

"Kalau Akashi_-kun_ bisa menemukanku," sambungnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia menyembunyikan fakta kalau sebentar lagi dirinya akan menghilang. Kalau Akashi mau memperhatikan, ia akan mendapati kalau kaki Kuroko mulai tak terlihat.

"Aku akan menemukanmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengetes Akashi_-kun_ terlebih dahulu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Kuroko tersenyum tanpa emosi. "Akashi_-kun_ masih ingat kan? Akashi_-kun_ pernah bilang kalau di manapun aku berada, Akashi_-kun_ akan menemukanku kalau menginginkannya. Jadi ..."

"Tak usah berbelit-belit, Tetsuya. Cepat saja ke intinya," ucap Akashi tak sabar.

"Sekarang coba temukan aku. Kalau Akashi_-kun_ bisa menemukanku, aku akan kembali ikut dengan Akashi_-kun_. Tapi kalau tidak ..." ucapan Tetsuya menghilang perlahan, bersamaan dengan sosoknya.

_Aku akan menemukanmu, Tetsuya!_

V

Akashi melihat sekeliling. Kuroko tak akan pergi jauh, dan ia tau itu. Mudah saja Akashi menemukannya kalau Kuroko adalah manusia. Tapi tidak. Kuroko bukan manusia.

Ia berjalan sampai gedung apartemen, sedikit kaget saat melihat sosok Kuroko duduk di kursi taman dan memandang nanar ke bangunan yang serupa abu.

Akashi menghampirinya dengan langkah lebat. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati setengah tubuh Kuroko terlihat lebih samar dari bagian tubuh atasnya.

"Tetsuya, aku menemukanmu. Apa kau akan kembali bersamaku?"

Kuroko tak menjawab, alih-alih berkata, "Kenapa apartemennya terbakar. Kalau begini aku tak bisa kembali lagi."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku akan membeli tempat tinggal baru untukmu. Kau dengar? Kalau begitu ayo kita mencari apartemen baru."

"Aku senang karena bertemu dengan Akashi_-kun_. Terima kasih."

Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko, menatap mata biru yang tak balas menatapnya, lantas berkata, "Kenapa ucapanmu seperti orang yang akan mati saja? Ayo pergi."

Tangan itu ditarik. Tapi sebelum Akashi sempat menyuruh Kuroko berdiri, tangan itu telah menghilang.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Kini aku sudah memiliki tempat tinggal baru."

_Kehampaan._

Akashi tau benar apa yang terjadi. Tapi semua sel-sel dalam otaknya menolak fakta itu. Karena merasa mengingat sesuatu, ia lantas berkata, "Berjanjilah padaku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh. Irisnya bersiobok dengan iris Akashi. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau akan menjadi manusia untukku, dan akan menghilang bersamaku."

"Tapi Akashi_-kun_, aku tak mengerti."

"Berjanjilah saja."

"Aku berjanji."

Kuroko semakin memudar, membuat dahi Akashi berkerut bingung. Tapi begitu melihat senyum tulus Kuroko, ia mengerti.

_Kalau semuanya telah berakhir._

FIN

.

Ficnya berakhir di sini. Vee nggak mau jadiin lebih aneh dari ini. Habis ini Vee mau jadi author yang baik (pake EYD, nggak maksain alur &amp; ide, ngilangin typo, dll). Vee sadar kalau banyak banget kekurangan dan ketidakjelasan di fic ini. Oleh sebab itu, Vee minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. So, saat Vee masih dalam masa-masa belajar, Vee mau jadi reader aja dulu. Moga saat kembali ntar Vee bisa jadi author yang lebih baik. See you next fic :D

Edit 05/04/16 : (Maaf untuk segala kekurangan. Maaf kalau karya ini menyinggung. Baik dari segi kejadian ataupun segala sesuatu yang tak penting dan mengganggu pembaca.)

Thanks to (maaf kalau ada yang salah atau belum disebut namanya) :

**Aka to Kuro / luviz. hayate / Bona Nano / autumngirl2309 / cupicakue / dwinur. halifah. 9 / outofblue / Kuroi Kanra / Uchiharuno Sierra / May Angelf / Ryuusuke583 / nyancatfangirl / Fujoshi Hentai / Megane Heichou / macaroon waffle / Vanilla Lolipop Candy / DyoKyung-stoick / Caesar704 / Hana Phantomhive / Rin Megumi / Akashi line / kim. ariellink / 2113 / Didi822 / Eru Arasu / HanaHanami69 / Naenia99 / Nowme / Sachi d Readers / SasagiiRokusai / Shiraume. Machida / Sve Ann / The Red Bloody Scissors / VanillaMint Dayo / YuuRouka / Yuzuki Yanmushiro / crimxson / dya. Lidya. 965 / hinamorilita-chan / ikizakura / pluspitasary / soniajunitha21 / unavaible / Akari Kareina / Izca RizcassieYJ / Vanilla Lollipop Candy / sitimundironah / all guest**

**Omake**

.

Empat tahun berlalu sejak menghilangnya Kuroko dari kehidupan Akashi. Terkadang ia memikirkan sosok itu dan menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya sendiri.

Bukan bodoh secara harfiah. Akashi hanya merasa bodoh karena tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Hari ini, tiga puluh satu januari. Akashi terkejut saat mendapati sosok biru berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Apa kabar, Akashi_-kun_?"

Tak ada kata yang bisa terucap. Akashi mematung seperti itu, kemudian memeluk erat sosok di hadapannya saat dirasa semua itu bukan delusi semata.

"Akashi_-kun_ kenapa?"

"Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya di samping telinga kiri Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Akashi. "Aku tak kemana-mana. Aku hanya menunggu hingga masa-masa menjadi seorang _zashiki warashi _telah habis."

Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Akashi berkata. "Jadi kau sekarang hanya hantu yang mau menghantui hidupku?"

Kuroko menggeleng, kemudian menumpukan kepalanya ke pundak Akashi. "Aku telah berjanji pada Akashi_-kun_. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi manusia."

"Sampai aku tak bisa melihat lagi, Tetsuya."

"Ya, sampai Akashi_-kun_ tak bisa melihat."


End file.
